


One of the Good Ones

by lunabelle



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Dates, F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When April meets Andy at the Snakehole Lounge, he <i>seems</i> nice enough.  What she <i>wasn't</i> expecting was for everyone to seem to know who he was...everyone except for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One of the Good Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by birdmacklin on tumblr as part of a "Date Gone Wrong" prompt series! :D
> 
> Note: I've decided that any other one-shot drabbles from this universe will be additional chapters in this fic. They may be in order of the timeline of events, and they may not be. It's just easier to keep them all in one place. :)

At first, April thought it was extremely weird that her date took her through the back door of Eagleton’s fanciest restaurant. She actually thought it was some sort of joke, and maybe they weren’t on a date after all, but some stupid dare on his part that would result in her walking out, maybe keying his (surprisingly nice) car, and adding him to her list of people she never wanted to see again.

This guy, though…this Andy…he didn’t seem like the type of guy who would show himself to be a complete jerk. On the contrary, he was almost annoyingly sweet and adorably goofy. He picked her up at her front door, he held the car door open for her, and he even brought her a bouquet of flowers.

So, April figured that regardless of how the night turned out, and whether there were any more “get togethers” on their part, _one_ real date wouldn’t hurt.

“Sorry about this,” he said sheepishly, as a waiter led them through the back corners of the restaurant to a closed-off sitting area. “Y’know, it’s just…well, I hope you like it here.”

“Dude, what’s with the secrecy?” April asked, as Andy pulled her chair out for her and pushed her back in when she sat down. “We’re just going to dinner.”

“Yeah,” Andy sat down and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. “I know.”

“You didn’t seem to mind whether or not we had privacy last night, if I remember correctly,” April gave him a sly smile, her heart racing at the memory.

“Well, it was sort of hard to focus while you were making out with me in the front seat of my car,” he replied smoothly, looking more than a little pleased with himself. “I mean, at that point I couldn’t have cared _where_ we were.”

Before she could question him further, their waiter arrived to take drink orders. Andy told her to get whatever she wanted, so she ordered a simple red wine. Andy ordered the same, and the waiter disappeared again behind a curtain.

“So,” April looked around, taking in the view. They were completely secluded from the other patrons, which was weird. “You come here often?”

“Not really,” Andy shrugged, twisting his cloth napkin and tugging at the collar of his plaid shirt. “I just heard it was really nice and I wanted to take my beautiful date here.”

April smiled. Guys didn’t throw the word “beautiful” around in regard to her that often. Hot, yes…sexy, sometimes…but beautiful? Score one point for Andy.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she mumbled, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Andy grinned at her, his smile wide. Somehow, it made his face even more handsome.

 

_The Night Before_

She walked up to the bar to pay her tab when she noticed someone was staring at her.

Looking up, April’s eyes made contact with a tall, stocky guy, who couldn’t be any older than thirty. He head was covered in sandy-colored curls, scruffy facial hair covered his cheeks, and he was smiling at her. _Really_ smiling at her…almost as though he’d known her his whole life.

April gave him a pleasant nod before turning back to the bartender. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other guy getting up.

“Hey,” he said, moving one bar bench over so he was right next to her.

“Hi,” she said, uncertain where this was going.

“I’m Andy,” he extended his hand.

“April,” she replied cautiously.

“Pretty name,” he said, staring at the ground quickly before looking up at her again.

“It’s all right,” she shrugged.

An awkward silence fell between them. The man named Andy cleared his throat.

“Can I buy you a drink?” he stared at her, a hopeful gleam in his bright green eyes.

“I’m actually heading out,” she said, pointing to the bill as she stuck her credit card back in her purse.

“Oh,” Andy looked disappointed. “You um…you here with someone?”

“Just some co-workers,” April shrugged. “But I’ve already been here longer than I wanted to, so I think I’m done.”

“Look,” Andy said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “If you want to leave, I totally understand. But how about after one drink? Then I promise I’ll leave you alone.” He smiled, waiting.

April sighed. She really did want to go home…but then again, why turn down a free drink? Plus, this guy was easy on the eyes, and she couldn’t help but feel like there was something familiar about him. She just couldn’t place it.

“Okay…sure,” she nodded, taking a seat next to him. “One drink. I’ll have a gin and tonic.”

Andy grinned. “Make that two,” he said to the bartender.

April stared at him, unblinking. He looked as though there was no other place he’d rather be, which was odd, since they’d only known each other for two minutes.

“So, is this how you pick up all your girls?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“What? No!” he laughed. “I just…I was watching you, you know, and I thought, ‘Hey, that girl looks like she could use someone to talk to,’” he shrugged.

April raised her eyebrows at him. “Maybe I don’t like to talk to anyone,” she grinned. “Maybe I like being alone.”

“If you liked being alone, why would you come here with your co-workers?” he asked cooly.

“If you must know,” she scoffed at him. “I came out here to celebrate being rid of my dumbass ex-boyfriend.”

“Oh yeah?” Andy looked interested. “So you’re single then?”

“I never said I was single,” she said, fully aware of how flirtatious this whole conversation was becoming. She hated to admit that she liked it. 

“I can only assume, because an awesome girl like you wouldn’t be leaving here alone if she wasn’t.”

“Fine, you got me,” she sipped her drink. “I’m single. And you?”

“Just got dumped last week,” he shrugged. “My ex is a nurse here in Pawnee, and she hated how I’m never around. That was according to her, anyway.”

“Sucks,” April said flatly.

“Yeah,” Andy laughed. “We just weren’t um…you know, what’s it called when two people just don’t work out? Comparable?”

“Compatible,” April corrected him with a chuckle.

“That’s it,” he grinned. “See? This conversation is making me smarter already.”

“So you just came here to hang out alone? Or to pick up girls at the bar?”

“I came here because I heard the drinks were half priced on Thursdays,” Andy replied. “And to annoy pretty girls like you at the bar.”

“You’re not being annoying,” April pointed out.

“Well, if I am, just say the word and I’ll leave,” he tilted his head, his eyes narrowed playfully.

April stared at him a good long while. Maybe he _wasn't_ such a dick like all the others. 

“You’re fine. And I’ll stick around for a bit,” she replied. “You look like you could use the company, anyway.”

“Awesome,” he smiled.

 

_Present Day_

April took a sip of water and stared at him.

“So, are you from Pawnee?” Andy asked. “I feel like we didn’t get to talk too much last night…”

“Yeah, I am,” she nodded. “You?”

“Yup, I grew up here. But I’ve been away for a while for…um…work stuff,” he finished quickly.

“Oh,” April said. “What do you do for work?”

“I’m sort of a musician.”

“Oh yeah?” April sat up straighter. “What do you mean, ’sort of?’”

“I—“ at that moment, they were interrupted again by the waiter as he brought them their drinks. As she gave her food order and handed back the menu, April saw several people staring at her through the small hallway leading into the main restaurant. When the waiter had come through, the curtain had been pulled back enough that they were no longer hidden. The gawkers were mostly women, and they appeared to be shoving at one another to get a closer look.

 _“What the hell?”_ she whispered, narrowing her eyes.

“What?” Andy looked up nervously, caning his neck toward where April was looking.

“There’s a bunch of people staring at us,” she said incredulously. “How weird is that?”

“Shit,” Andy sighed, slumping back in his chair.

“What’s wrong?” April started to ask, but she was interrupted as one of the women broke through the growing crowd and barged into the dining area. April watched as she and several others now following walked straight past her and surrounded Andy.

“Oh my God,” the woman said, turning to her friends quickly. “I told you it was him!”

Another one squealed and shouted, “Can we get a picture with you, please?” 

“Can I hug you?” a third girl asked, taking out her phone and snapping photos of him as she spoke.

“Uh—“ Andy stared at April helplessly, a sorry expression on his face.

Before April had time to process what was happening, a man in a suit pushed his way through the mass and tried to usher the girls out.

“We’re so sorry, Mr. Dwyer,” he began, and April realized he must be the manager. “We are in _no way_ responsible for this breach of privacy—“

“It’s fine,” Andy shrugged, trying to smile courteously at the women as the other man led them away. “I’m sorry ladies, but I’m here on a date,” he gestured to April.

“One picture? Just one!” the first girl shouted maniacally. “I LOVE you so much!”

“He’s so freaking hot!” another chimed in. “Who’s your date? What’s her name? Did you meet her on tour?”

“Sing ‘Sex Hair’ for us!”

“That’s enough!” the manager yelled, gesturing for security to help remove the women. “Please ladies, if you don’t clear out I’ll have you barred from the restaurant!”

“What the hell is happening?” April muttered, watching with wide eyes as the women were filed out one by one by security.

“I can explain,” Andy said sadly. 

The managed turned to Andy and April, completely out of breath. “Once again, I’m so sorry,” he said. “Any other drinks are on the house.” He turned to head back out, stationing a security guard at the entrance to the tiny dining area.

April turned to Andy expectantly, more confused than ever. He had his face in his hands.

“So,” she said, raising her eyebrow. “You’re not a regular musician, are you?”

Andy looked up at her, the corner of his mouth turned up in a sad smile. “No, I’m not,” he replied.

“Then who the hell are you?” she asked. Really, now this was getting weird.

Andy took a deep breath. “You ever heard of the band Mouse Rat?”

“Yeah, of course I have,” April said. “They’re like, the biggest band to come out of the mid-west in years.”

“Yup,” Andy nodded. “We started right in Pawnee, actually.”

“We?” April stared at him, her eyes narrowed. Suddenly, it clicked. She most certainly had seen him before. She felt dumb for not noticing it sooner. “Oh my God,” she whispered.

“Yeah…”

“You’re Andy Dwyer,” she pointed at him. “You’re—you’re the lead singer of Mouse Rat!”

“Unfortunately, at the moment, yes…” he looked sad.

“I can’t believe I didn’t…” April trailed off, feeling her cheeks burn red. “You must think I’m so stupid.”

“What?” Andy looked at her. “No, I don’t! Why would I?”

“Because here I am, just sitting here talking to you like it’s no big deal, and you’re friggin’ Andy Dwyer!”

“Actually, I kinda loved that you didn’t notice,” he said softly.

“I just…don’t take this the wrong way,” April said slowly. “But I don’t really listen to your music, so I didn’t recognize you right away.”

“That’s awesome, though!” Andy said happily. “Last night when I saw you at the Snakehole Lounge, you looked at me like a normal person. I figured you didn’t recognize me, and I thought that was…I dunno…it was kinda awesome that you still talked to me even if you had no idea.”

“You seemed like a nice guy who actually wasn’t a creep, so of course I would talk to you,” she said.

“Well, I’m guessing this night put an end to that, huh?” he said miserably.

“What are you talking about?” April asked.

“I mean, every time I try to go anywhere…it’s always ruined by these rude fans who don’t know how to keep their distance,” Andy sighed. “I don’t know how you’d still wanna go out with me if this is bound to happen all the time. I mean, last night before I ran into you, I had to hide in the bathroom for like fifteen minutes to avoid this swarm of college girls. I didn’t come out until my buddy who works there told me they left.”

“Hey,” April reached across the small table and gave his hand a quick squeeze. “So what if a few idiots barged in on us? It was sort of awesome, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I’m still having a great time,” April said. “I mean, it’s not often that I get to watch a famous rockstar get swarmed by dumb fans.”

Andy laughed, a warm chuckle that made April vibrate all over.

“Yup,” he nodded, smiling now. “All part of my grand plan to try to have a good time with you, which of course backfired immediately.”

April grinned. “Well, it definitely explains why we had to come in here the back way. And of course, this little two-person dining room.”

“What d’you think of it?” Andy asked, looking around.

“It’s…cozy?” April chuckled.

“Ha!” Andy laughed again. “I guess it is.”

Their food arrived not a moment later. The servings were tiny, and Andy looked at their plates with a slightly disappointed expression.

“Wow,” he glanced up at her. “This is it, huh?”

“Guess so,” April moved the little dollop of meat that was supposed to be a steak around with her fork. “This is fine dining in Eagleton.”

“I don’t know about you,” Andy said, putting his fork down. “But I don’t think this will fill me up.”

“Probably not,” April agreed.

“So I was thinking,” he started, staring at her with an intensity that made her face burn hot. “I know how to make some awesome nachos. And grilled cheese. Also, I’m pretty good at ordering pizza. If you wanted, I can take you to my place in Pawnee and we can have a real dinner.”

“You’ve got a place in Pawnee?”

“Of course I do!” Andy said. “Where d’you think I go when the band’s not on tour?”

“Makes sense,” April smirked.

“C’mon,” Andy stood up, reaching for her hand. Dipping into his pocket, he pulled out a stack of bills and left them on the table. “Let’s get out of here.”

April accepted his hand willingly, and let him lead her out the back. Now that she knew who he was, she honestly had no idea what to expect. Yet, she had a feeling that wherever the night would lead, Andy Dwyer seemed like the type of guy who'd make it pretty awesome.


	2. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little dinner date, April needs some time to think about the possibility of a relationship with Andy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Andy's physique being somewhere between season 6 and season 7 in this universe. Fit, but not Star Lord fit. ;)

April woke that morning burrowed deep in the silky soft bedsheets. She’d never had so many pillows around her in her entire life. For a moment, it actually felt like she was dreaming, floating on a cloud in a sea of silk. It was only when she felt the warm presence of the body beside her that she was pulled back to reality.

She sat up groggily, vaguely aware of the large tee shirt she had on. The large tee shirt, and nothing else. Sunlight was creeping through the shades, casting a long line of light across the bed. Glancing to her right, Andy was still fast asleep.

April’s head spun. The previous night was, to put it simply, pretty damn amazing. She wouldn’t soon forget it. Yet now, she wondered what she was doing, and the situation she may have gotten herself into.

 _“Really Ludgate?”_ she thought to herself. _“After one date?”_

Andy turned over, grumbling something in his sleep. He looked peaceful, the ghost of a smile on his face. She could see his bare chest peeking out from beneath the covers, and for a moment, April remembered what it was like running her hands down the smooth muscle as he beamed down at her, the both of them lost in amazing bliss.

As April stretched, she looked around his bedroom. She hadn’t really gotten the chance the night before. It was dark, and they’d been a bit preoccupied to say the least. Like the rest of his house, it was decorated impeccably, something she never would have expected from someone like him. From what she had seen so far, Andy was a goofball. More likely to toss a pizza box onto the floor than bring it out to the recycle bin, who preferred his microwave to the expensive double oven he had installed in his kitchen. His pool had more floaty toys than a ten-year-old’s. He was, without a doubt, a big kid himself.

Looking to her left, April’s stomach did a little flip. On the bedside table beside the lamp was a framed photograph of Andy and another woman. She was very pretty; light brown hair framed her heart-shaped face, her smooth skin was a dark tan, and her hazel-green eyes were bright. They stood together, faces smushed up against each other, and they couldn’t have looked happier if they tried. She could only assume it was his ex.

Then the bad thoughts came, just like she knew they would.

She was fresh off a breakup. So was he. Only unlike herself, _he’d_ been the one who was dumped. She had no intention whatsoever of starting something new so soon. Hell, she wanted time to just be _her_ for a bit. Maybe he wanted the same? 

_“Then again,”_ she thought to herself, _“Why would he even bother asking me to dinner in the first place if he didn’t want this?”_

She had no idea if she even wanted to make this more than what it was. Maybe he didn’t either. Of all people to meet randomly in a bar…it had to be Andy Dwyer. 

“Morning,” came a raspy voice beside her, interrupting her thoughts.

April turned her head quickly to face Andy. He was staring at her with soft, droopy eyes, and that big grin she had grown so accustomed to in such a short amount of time.

“Hey,” she gave him a tiny smile.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked, stretching two long muscular arms toward the ceiling.

She watched him with the same dumb flutter in her chest she had the night before, fully aware of how obvious she must’ve looked.

“Fine,” she replied, flipping the comforter off her legs to stand. “You’ve got like, the softest sheets I’ve ever slept on.”

“I didn’t pick them out,” he shrugged. “Actually, I barely picked _any_ of this out,” he said, gesturing at the entirety of the room.

“Well, it’s nice,” she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

“Hey,” Andy scooted closer, his hand gently gripping her wrist. “Where’re you going?”

April watched his eyes searching her, the green irises thin around the dilating pupils. She smiled, tucking herself back under the covers.

“I’ve gotta get up,” she said. “I should go…I mean, it’s nearly noon.”

“Stay,” he pleaded, pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her waist. “It’s Saturday…where d’you need to be?”

For a moment, she let herself fall back into his arms. His scent was everywhere, enveloping and calming her, and suddenly she just didn’t want to move. But at the same time, she felt funny about it all.

“Andy,” she said, reluctantly pulling away and sitting up against the headboard. “I mean…yesterday was awesome. Perfect even.”

He stared at her, a small smile on his face.

“It’s just…I mean…you said you just broke up with your girlfriend. I just broke up with my ex,” she gestured to the frame. “Are you really ready to move on? Or am I just like, a placeholder until you go back on tour? Or until she wants you back?”

“Hey,” he sat up so he was level with her. “Of course you’re not a…a placeholder, or whatever. Why would you think that?”

Again, April pointed to the photo by the bed.

“April,” Andy sighed. “You’ve gotta understand something. I barely come back here when the band is playing. Me and my ex…we were together for three years. Two of which were spent living together here. When I said I didn’t decorate this place, what I meant was that she picked out everything. That was her side of the bed.”

“I mean, if you didn’t want to get back together, why would you have her picture up?” April asked, rubbing her elbows.

“A part of me just sort of ignores it,” Andy shrugged. “The other part of me was holding on to a bit of hope that we might’ve gotten back together. But that was before I met you,” he added quickly. “And believe me, _she_ doesn't want to get back together.”

“I understand,” April nodded.

“I get it if you don’t want to stay,” Andy looked away from her, his face falling. “Or if you don’t wanna go on any more dates or anything. I’m not gonna force you.”

“Andy,” April reached for his hand, unsure what to say.

She’d be lying if she said she never wanted to hang out with him again. She liked him even before she knew who he really was. Now, she tried to reason with the fact that no matter where they went, people would know him. They’d never get privacy in public, and she just didn’t know if she could handle that.

“Can you at least stay for breakfast?” he asked sadly. “I’ve got those awesome toaster waffles…”

April leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Course I will,” she grinned.

His face lit up. _Her_ face burned red. After that, it wasn’t so hard to make up her mind anymore.

“And lunch, and dinner, and maybe another night, too,” she smiled, squeezing his hand.

“Really?” Andy looked like a kid on his birthday. He sprung up to face her so quickly, it was almost comical.

“Yeah,” she nodded, leaning forward to kiss him properly now.

As they fell back against the sheets, arms wrapped tight around each other, April sighed happily. Yes, this was new. It would take some getting used to. But as Andy reached out to slide the framed photo into the bedside drawer, she had never felt so good about her decision. She’d always been a fast learner, anyway.


	3. On Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anotheropti on tumblr! :D  
> Prompt: _"We go on three..."_

"I can't believe you've never seen the ocean before," Andy mused, as the two of them walked hand in hand from his car.  "I mean, sheltered much?"

"Hey!" April nudged his ribs with her elbow.  "I'm sorry we're not all famous rock stars who get to travel the country!  Pawnee isn't exactly near the coast, you know."

"Well, I think you'll love it," he smiled, bringing her hand to his lips for a quick kiss.

They walked along the little path to the private beach that Andy often frequented when he was in California.   According to him, it was totally secluded.  No tourists, no crazy fans, and no paparazzi. Somehow, April figured one of the three would still manage to make an appearance, but she kept that thought to herself. The first time she’d seen her image next to him in a tabloid magazine, one lazy day when all they’d tried to do was get a bite to eat…well, it was surreal to say the least. She was fine being his “mystery girl” as long as it didn’t interfere with their relationship—or whatever she could call it.

He was on tour again, making several stops in the Golden State during the first of three months. April had requested this particular week off from work—or should she say, she told Leslie she’d be away for the week literally the Friday before—just so she could come out and meet him. Like the sweetheart he was, Andy was there waiting for her at the airport, ready to take her back to his relatively small California home.

“What time do you have to be back tonight?” she asked, as the ocean came into view over the little grassy hill. “You’ve got a show, right?”

“Nothing tonight,” he said happily. “No show booked. But from tomorrow on it’s four straight days in California before we head to Seattle.”

“Cool,” she said. And it was. Honestly, she wished she could ditch work all the time to hang out with him.

“Here we are,” Andy said, leading her by the hand over the last stretch of grass.

Her feet hit the warm sand and everything came into focus. Rolling waves crashed along the beige, sandy shore. The water was blue, the sky was cloudless, and there was at least half a mile of endless shoreline in both directions. Just as Andy had said, there was no one else there.

“What do you think?” he asked, looking to her for approval.

“I think,” she said slowly, letting the salty air whip her hair around. “…this is amazing.”

“I knew you’d love it!” he said happily. “C’mon, let’s go in the water!” He put down their bags and the tiny cooler they’d brought and yanked his shirt off, tossing it in the sand.

“Hang on,” she said, tugging at the elastic of his swim shorts.

“What?”

“I need a minute,” she muttered, slowly taking off her shirt and shorts until she was down to her two-piece bathing suit underneath.

He stared at her with obvious longing, his eyes roaming up and down until she had to nudge him again.

“My eyes are up here, dude,” she laughed.

“Sorry,” he shook his head. “Distracted.”

“I bet.”

“So, let’s go!” he pointed eagerly toward the water, shifting from one foot to the other like an excited child.

“You go, I’m gonna wait here.”

“What? Why?”

How did she tell him she was a little overwhelmed by the enormity of it all? The ocean was huge. She’d never stepped foot in salt water before, and although it was really nothing more than a gigantic swimming pool, she felt her stomach turn with uncertainty.

“It’s…huge,” she said in a small voice, crossing her arms. “It’s probably cold, too. I’m just a little nervous.” 

“You are?” he asked. “Why?”

“I don’t know, I just am,” she shrugged. “I’ve never…I don’t get out much, okay?”

“Okay,” Andy nodded, reaching out for her hand. “How about this? Why don’t we do it together?”

“Jump in?”

“Yeah!” he smiled. “Believe me, it’s way better to get it over with all at once.”

Gripping his hand tighter, she nodded slowly. “Okay…”

“Awesome! Okay, we go on three, all right? We’re gonna run for it and jump in.”

She nodded again, feeling her heart pumping quickly.

“One,” he looked at her, their hands still clasped.

“Two,” she said, her voice higher than she would’ve liked.

“Three!” they both said together, and sprinted full speed ahead toward the ocean. When they reached the shore line, they took three giant steps into the cold water. April felt the shock of the low temperature travel up her spine, but she didn’t flinch. Instead, once they were up to their hips, they took one more leap and submerged their entire bodies under water.

April popped her head up first, gasping for the warm air as her hair stayed plastered to her neck with saltwater. Andy came up next, spitting water from his mouth in a neat stream. He pulled her to him in a massive hug, their bodies salty and sticky and cold.

“Wasn’t that awesome?” he yelled, lifting her out of the water briefly and then back down again.

“It was,” she nodded, her adrenaline pumping despite the way her teeth were chattering. “I loved it.”

Andy reached under her legs and lifted her bridal-style, slowly stepping back into the waves until they were deep enough that he could float. She grasped around his neck tightly, twirling the wet curls at the base of his neck. Without a word, she leaned forward for a salty kiss.

“Ocean everything you expected it to be?” he looked at her after they broke apart, his goofy grin a mile wide and his eyes as bright as the sun above.

April stared back at him, this wonderful man-child who she was growing to love more and more each day.

“Yeah,” she nodded, her smile just as big. “All that and more.”


	4. Right Here, Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr as part of a prompt list  
> Prompt: _"Look into my eyes, what do you see?"_
> 
> Directly follows the last chapter of this fic, where A/A are at the beach.

She was beautiful there in the sunshine. 

It was hard to believe April Ludgate had never been to the beach before.  She looked as though she was made for it.  Tiny water droplets glistened on her tan skin, drying in the warm sunshine as she lay stomach down on their blanket.

Andy just watched her, his eyes roaming unashamedly over her slender body as he lay beside her.  It sucked that they only had this one week. 

One week, and then it was back to work for April, and back on tour for Andy.  Nearly the entire country would spread them apart, at least until Mouse Rat had a show closer to home.  Until then, these six days were all they had. 

"I can see you staring," she chuckled dryly, tilting her head toward him ever so slightly.  "Don't you know it's not polite to stare?"

"Don't you know it's wrong to turn away from something so beautiful?" he countered, grinning at her.

April turned on her side to face him, her wet hair sticking to her shoulders and dripping droplets down the valley of her chest.  Reaching for his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

"I wish you could come with me," he whispered as they broke apart.  "Seriously April, come with me on tour."

He'd thought about it a lot.  The other band mates were certainly not keen on the idea.  All of them single, all of them bringing girls back to their hotel rooms every other night.  They told him that bringing April would only cramp their style.  It would be awkward, they said. Andy didn't care.  He offered to get his own tour bus just so he and April could travel without the eyes of Burly, Chang and Rivers on them constantly.

"You know I can't," she said again, for probably the tenth time.  "I have a job here, and I can't just quit everything and leave."

Andy didn't really understand why.  April let him know numerous times how much she hated work.  How boring it was, how lame her co-workers could be, and how much she longed to get away from living with her parents.  He could offer her that get away but she refused every single time.

"Okay," he sighed, rolling onto his back and stretching his arms behind his head.

April sat up, and carefully climbed over him so she was straddling his hips.  Immediately, he felt that all-to-familiar, obvious reaction. 

"Hey," she smiled softly, giving her hips a soft thrust.

"Hey," he returned her smile, staring up into her beautiful brown eyes.  

"What are you staring at this time?" she whispered. 

"Your eyes," he replied.  

"Oh yeah?  What d'you see?"

"Everything," he told her honestly.

April laughed, and leaned down until she was spread out along him, grabbing onto the sides of his head and softly kissing him.

Andy wrapped his arms around her, leaning up and into her kiss.  

"I can't come with you," she broke apart from him for a moment, her eyes searching his face for something, but he didn't know what.  "But I can be here with you this week, and we can make the most of it."

"Okay," Andy nodded, running his hand through her hair.

As April slipped out of the bottom of her bikini, and gently pulled Andy's swim shorts down to his thighs, he didn't think anymore about when they would have to part again.  When she kissed his neck, groaning softly, his mind went blank.  And when they were both still again, together and blissfully lost in each other's eyes, Andy forgot about everything except the two of them, right there, right then.  It was no use worrying about anything else.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to add...if you read the previous chapter you would know it's a private beach. So they're alone, and didn't just start doing it in front of a bunch of people. :P


	5. Goodbye For Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anotheropti on tumblr as part of a "Kiss prompt meme" :D  
> Prompt: _"Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer"_

April knew she was getting dangerously close to missing her flight. Standing there in the Los Angeles International Airport, she had her arms wrapped around Andy’s torso and felt no closer to letting him go.

“April,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head. “You know you’re cutting it close, here.”

“So what?” she shrugged, glancing at the clock above the ticket counter. “If I miss it I’ll catch another one.”

“That’s crazy,” he shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. “You’ve got to get back, and I’ve got a show in three hours.”

She knew he was right.

“The offer still stands,” Andy reminder her. “Come on tour with me. This doesn’t have to be a goodbye if you don’t want it to.”

It did though. She knew it deep down, and maybe he knew it too. This would be better for them. Not the whole long-distance thing, because that sucked. But the idea that he could continue living his life, and she could continue living hers. This way, no one would get hurt.

They hadn’t exactly decided on a causal relationship…that is, no words were really said to allude to it. As much as April didn’t want him seeing anyone while he was on tour, he _was_ a rockstar. That’s what they did. He swore he wouldn’t.

April leaned up and kissed him softly, lingering on his lips for as long as she could. Andy pulled her closer, running one large hand under her hair to rest on the back of her neck. As they broke apart for seemingly the tenth time, he sighed.

“See you in a few months?”

“Yeah,” April nodded. “I’ll see you.”

“I’m gonna call you all the time, you know that, right? I’m gonna call you so much, I’m gonna annoy the shit out of my bandmates.” He smiled that goofy grin she loved so much. For a second, she almost changed her mind completely.

“I know,” she smiled. “You’d better.” She let go of him, stooping down to grab her bag. Andy was already one step ahead of her, holding it out for her to take. “Thanks.”

“Bye, April,” he said softly.

“Bye,” she replied, turning to go find her terminal, and the plane that would take her back to Pawnee.

Then, Andy reached out to grasp her arm again, roughly pulling her back against him into another kiss. This one was harder, hungrier than the last. She grasped the sides of his head until her fingers were tangled in his hair.

“C’mon,” she breathed, pulling him by the hand to the nearest restroom she could find.

“What—wait, April, your plane,” he pointed to the clock.

“Fuck my plane,” she huffed, closing the door of the one person bathroom and locking it behind them. “There are other planes coming.” Kissing him, she tossed her bag somewhere on the floor and yanked her pants down to her ankles.

Andy followed suit, dropping his jeans and his boxers and pushing her against the nearest wall. Still facing each other, they wasted no more time. Heavy breaths fogged the mirror, as the sink shook with each pulse against the wall.

_This_ is how she wanted their last encounter to be, at least until next time. This is how she wanted to remember this week she spent with him…not sad and depressed that he might find some other girl while he was on tour and forget about her. If that did happen…this is how she wanted to remember _him._

When they were finally still once more, Andy trailing little kisses along her neck as she breathed herself back to normal, she redressed and ran her hand through her hair. Someone was banging on the door outside, but she ignored it. Andy pulled up his own jeans, gulping the air back into his lungs.

They stared at each other a moment before she reached for his hand.

“C’mon,” she nodded, leading the way back into the main foyer.


	6. Girlfriend

The phone on April’s desk rang loudly, jarring her out of her mid-morning work nap. Flustered, she scattered several papers as she bounced back in her chair. Once she’d composed herself enough to function, running a hand through her hair and taking a sip of water, she answered.

“Parks and Rec, Ron Swanson’s office,” she said dully.

“Hey there,” came Andy’s always upbeat voice from the other end.

Immediately, what little joy she had felt in dozing off returned in full effect.

“Hey,” she smiled, despite being at work, around all types of people who never even saw her smirk. “Where are you?”

“Austin, Texas,” he replied. “Just waking up, and thought I’d give my favorite person a call. You at work?”

“Yeah,” April sighed, glancing around to see if anyone was watching. They weren’t. “How was the show last night?”

“Eh, it was fine I guess.” April could practically hear him shrugging. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, dork,” she laughed softly. “It’s been a long month.”

“I’ve kept up my promise though, haven’t I? I’ve called you every day.”

“You certainly have,” April replied. “Why call me on my work phone, though?”

Andy chuckled. “I thought that maybe you wouldn’t get caught using your phone so much if it looked like you were getting some actual work done.”

“Good thinking,” she said.

Andy took a deep breath. April could tell there was more to this conversation than just a customary hello. He never called this early, not once.

“So, I wanted to tell you—“ he began.

“Andy, I know…I saw the pictures of us at the airport last month popping up again, and I saw the ones of me they managed to take while I was landing back in Pawnee. I didn’t care when they came out then, and I don’t care that they resurfaced now. Actually, I don’t think anyone here knows it’s me, because you can’t really see my face.”

“Oh,” he sounded surprised. “Well, that’s good…I mean, that’s not really what I was calling about, but I’m glad you’re okay with it.”

Now she was confused, if not a little concerned. “So what’s up then?”

“Well, we’re shooting the music video I was telling you about next week, in between concert dates. It’s gonna be…well…it’s got a girl in it.”

April felt a pang of jealousy that she willed away immediately.

“Okay,” she said dully.

“I just wanted to let you know, because…um…it’s kinda…kinda—“

“You make out, I’m assuming?”

“Well, the song is called ‘Sex Hair,’ so I mean…we’re, um, in like a bed and stuff…”

April felt the jealousy come back to bite her. She expected these things, as it was part of his job. That’s just the way it was. He was bound to be around girls and fans and other famous women, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was nothing she _would_ do about it. It was his job long before he met her.

“Andy,” she cut his nervous babbling off. “It’s fine!”

Immediately, he sounded relieved. “Really?”

“Of course,” she sighed. “It’s your freakin’ job.”

“I mean, I don’t want to do it, y’know? But they told me it had to be me because I’m the lead singer.”

“Do what you have to do,” she told him. “I just maybe…you know, won’t watch it when it comes out.”

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” Andy said happily. “God, I wish you could be here right now.”

 _Girlfriend. That’s definitely something solid,_ she thought.

“Hey,” she glanced around again to make sure no one was listening. “Can you get on Skype after the show tonight? Or maybe before?”

Before Andy could offer a response, April was distracted as a new person entered the Parks office. She was a little taller than April, with chestnut hair and tan skin. Freckles dotted her face, and her green eyes lit up as she saw the Parks Deputy Director, Leslie Knope, waving her into her office.

“Ann!” she heard Leslie shout with glee.

As the newcomer stepped into the office, she glanced at April with a curious expression, almost as if she recognized her.

Somewhere, April knew she had seen this woman before.

“April?” Andy was saying her name over the phone. From the sound of his voice, it wasn’t the first time.

“Huh?” her attention momentarily lost, she tried to concentrate on their conversation again.

“I said I could get on Skype later this afternoon, right before we perform.”

“Oh, that’s…awesome,” she replied, staring at the woman through the windows of Leslie’s office.

Where had she seen her? She was about to forget about it when a memory struck her, that of waking up in Andy’s bed back at his Pawnee home after their first date. The photo on the bedside table of him and his ex-girlfriend. Same hair, same face, same everything…

“Andy,” April said softly. “What did you say your ex’s name was?”

“Um,” he sounded confused again. “I didn’t.”

“What’s her name?”

“Ann,” Andy said slowly. “Ann Perkins.”

April’s stomach did a funny, clenching motion.

“I think she’s here.”

There was a heavy pause before Andy spoke. “What?”

“Yeah…I recognize her from the picture in your house, and she looked at me like she knew me.”

“How would she know you? She’s never even met you.”

“I dunno, the paparazzi pics? I really think it’s her. I didn’t know that _she_ was the Ann my boss Leslie is always going on and on about…”

“Wow,” Andy cleared his throat. “Well, that’s weird.”

“I’m not gonna talk to her or anything,” April said definitively.

“Hey, that’s cool if you do!” Andy said. “Just, um…well—“

“I’m not,” April said again, smiling.

“Cool,” Andy sounded calmer. “Hey, I gotta go now…but I’ll talk to you on Skype later, okay babe?”

“Okay, bye.”

She glanced into the window of Leslie’s office, where the two women were laughing and talking together. So _that_ was her. That was the woman who Andy had been seeing for almost three years before she broke up with him months ago, literally right before she met him.

April watched her smile and laugh with Leslie. She was really very pretty, and seemed like a way-too-nice nice person, which automatically made April want to stay as far away from her as possible. But, the thought still nagged at her. Did she know who April was?


	7. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's back in Indiana for a show, and April couldn't disguise her happiness if she tried. ;)

April shouldn't have been as giddy as she was when she saw Andy’s flight flash across the giant airport informational board. Its status currently read “landing,” and she found herself shuffling from foot to foot excitedly like a teenager. She couldn’t blame herself…it’d been months since the last time she saw him in person.

Mouse Rat was almost done with their current US tour. They had a few more weeks to go, and then Andy would be on a four month break. It’d been a long three months of waiting, but it was finally drawing to a close. Tomorrow night they played in Indianapolis, and instead of driving up with the tour bus, Andy decided to catch a red-eye to spend the extra day and night with April.

She kept her eyes fixed on the escalator, where dozens of passengers descended to meet loved ones or catch a waiting taxi. Skipping out on work was no issue. A few well-placed coughs and sniffling over the phone had Leslie practically begging her to stay home, and April happily obliged. Now, she was free for the weekend.

Finally, she saw him. A huge grin split his face as he saw her there, his hair a mess and patchy facial hair unshaven, just the way she liked him. He looked exhausted, but that didn’t stop him from running straight for her once he stepped off the moving staircase.

April threw herself into his arms, taking in his warmth, his smell, and everything about him that she’d missed way too much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for his kiss as he nearly lifted her off the ground in his excitement.

“I missed you so much,” Andy murmured between kisses. “Oh my God, that flight lasted forever…all I could think about was seeing you.”

“Missed you too,” she said, breaking away to look up into his eyes. Still the same, still that amazing shade of green she couldn’t get enough of. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

Andy looked at her, a soft expression on his face. “You look just as amazing as the last time I saw you,” he smiled.

“So do you,” April finally slid her arms back down, and grabbed him by the hand. “C’mon, I’m parked in a no-parking zone.”

“I can’t wait to get home,” he yawned, shouldering his backpack. “I feel like I’ve been gone forever.”

 

Once back at his Pawnee house, Andy immediately fell into bed. With the promise that they’d spend the rest of the day and night together, he fell asleep in no time at all. April didn’t mind. She’d rather have him well-rested and happy than exhausted and miserable.

It was around eleven in the morning that she heard him making his way downstairs, his hair tousled and eyes thick with sleep.

“Hey,” she smiled, flipping through some takeout menus. “You hungry? I thought maybe we can order—“

Without waiting for her to finish, Andy scooped her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her back upstairs. April squirmed in his grip, laughing.

“Dude!”

“I’m up, I’m awake, and I’m not wasting any more time without you,” he said simply, flashing her a devious grin.

April returned it, wrapping her legs snugly around his waist as she gripped his shoulders tightly. All she could think about were the hours they’d spend together, wrapped in each other’s arms, dozing off to each other’s steady breaths, and talking for hours. It had taken her until this point to admit it to herself, although she knew it for a while now.

She loved him.


	8. The Show Goes On

Mouse Rat’s encore was always three additional songs. The audience was expecting as much, and when they blasted their finale song, “Sex Hair,” the crowd went insane.

April watched from behind the curtain, twirling her VIP lanyard in her hand. When she wasn’t watching Andy, she eyed the people in the first and second rows. Dozens of twenty-somethings, all going crazy for lead singer, Andy Dwyer. Sure, they probably liked the other guys too, but they weren’t getting nearly as many looks as Andy was.

She got a strange sense of pride from it, knowing that he was hers. She got to come home with him, she got to spend her nights with him. However, the little pinprick of jealousy was never completely gone. Especially when the lucky few with back-stage passes got to push past her to chat with the band before and after the show. It was all part of the lifestyle, and she had no choice but to grin and bear it.

It was easy compared to the feeling of watching his “Sex Hair” music video. Honestly, even though he’d warned her about it at first, it made her feel sick inside to watch him acting with another woman…even if the bed was a prop and the kisses were staged. She’d nearly thrown up after that, but she would never admit it to him, or anyone else.

“Thank you!” Andy’s voice rang out over the arena. “Once again, we are Mouse Rat! Thank you Indianapolis! Good night!”

The crowd roared as the band dispersed, disappearing behind the curtain as the roadies immediately began to break down the stage.

“Hey babe,” Andy joined her a minute later, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He gave her a quick kiss before downing the water bottle in his hand.

“Hey,” she smiled. “You guys were great! Awesome job.”

“I’m so glad you could finally see us perform,” he took her hand, gently rubbing her palm with his thumb. “I mean, even if it was backstage.”

“Are you kidding? I had the best seat in the house! Who wants to be stuck in that crowd anyway?”

“Awesome,” Andy grinned. “So, we just gotta meet the fans real quick. If you want, you can wait in the dressing room. Or you can just hang out here. It’s up to you.”

“I’ll just hang around here,” she replied. “Y’know, I’ll just watch.”

“Sweet,” he nodded. “Okay…give us like, fifteen minutes!”

April stepped to the side as a group of ten or so fans got to join the band backstage. They were all women—she figured as much—and all of them looked as though they were about to pass out from excitement.

It was fairly routine, as far as she guessed anyway. Autographs were signed, pictures were taken, hugs were given. Although, she almost stepped in when one girl asked Andy to sign her chest…nearly flashing all of them in the process as he gave an awkward laugh and sighed his autograph right above her bra.

“Well, that was…something,” April chuckled, watching as the fans were ushered back through the curtain, some casting longing glances at Andy while others shot daggers at her with their eyes.

“Yeah,” Andy rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Not the first time I’ve been asked to sign a body part before.”

“I don’t think I want to know,” April shook her head.

As the other members of Mouse Rat made for the trailer, a silence fell between the two of them where they stood, facing each other.

“So um,” April began, looking up to meet his eyes. “Guess you guys need to get back on the road, huh?”

“Yeah,” Andy nodded slowly. “We’ve got to head out now or we’ll be late to the venue tomorrow night. Or at least that’s what our manager says.”

April felt a weight drop into her stomach. She knew this was coming, but it didn’t make it any less hard.

“Are you gonna be okay?” he asked finally, pulling her into him.

“Yeah,” she shrugged. Internally, everything ounce of her was screaming the opposite. “It’s only a few more weeks, right? Then I get you for four months.”

“Exactly,” Andy kissed her, and she opened her mouth for him, deepening the connection while doing everything she could to distract from the tightness in her throat.

She rubbed at her eyes as they broke apart. “You’d better get going if you don’t want to get left behind.”

“Can’t say I’d mind that,” he laughed.

“Can’t say I would, either.”

“Andy, we’re taking off,” Chang, the bassist, stuck his head through the curtain. “We gotta go, dude. We’re all packed up.”

Andy nodded, waving him away. He turned again to April and sighed.

“Well, I’ll um…I’ll see you in three weeks,” he took a deep breath.

“See you in three weeks,” April repeated.

“You okay to get home?” he asked, eyes full of concern.

“I’m staying in a hotel tonight in the city, and I’m driving home first thing in the morning.”

“Okay, cool.”

She kissed him once more, breaking it off quickly. “Talk to you soon, okay?”

“Okay.”

He released her hand, and April watched him disappear down a side entrance and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up because next chapter is gonna be a doozy...


	9. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy finds out just how quickly everything in life can change, and so does April.

This wasn’t the way things were supposed to work out. Andy was absolutely sure about that. This was supposed to be a good day. A great day, actually…and a great night that would eventually lead him to April the following afternoon. Finishing a tour was a time for celebration. It was a time for drinking with his bandmates to celebrate three long months of night-after-night performances.

Then he got the phone call, and everything changed.

 

_Earlier…_

“This is Andy,” he said, flopping onto the hotel’s bed with a sigh.

“Andy…it’s me.”

Andy sat up a little, his brow furrowed. “Ann?”

“Yeah…I’m sorry, I know this probably isn’t a good time.”

He scratched his neck nervously and began pacing the length of the room. He hadn’t spoken to Ann since she dumped him, months ago now. Hell, he never even thought of her anymore. He didn’t even recognize the phone number on his caller ID.

“No, it’s fine,” he said. “What’s up?”

There was a lengthy pause on the other end of the line. He could hear Ann playing with something, a piece of paper perhaps. It sounded crinkly.

“I—I don’t know how to tell you this,” she took a deep breath. “So I guess I’ll just come out with it.”

“Okay,” Andy replied, confused now more than ever.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a whole half a minute where he’d thought he’d heard wrong. He had to have. He stood there silently, frozen in place.

“Andy?” her voice called out again over the line. “You still there?”

“Yeah,” he said finally, his heart pumping too fast. “Ann…are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” she said softly. “I’m about six months along.”

“Six months?” Andy’s voice rose. _“Six fucking months?_ When did this even happen?” He honestly didn’t have time to do the math in his head. It was already hurting too much as it was.

“It must have happened right before we broke up,” Ann said. “I didn’t know for two whole months, and then when I suspected it I went to my doctor and he confirmed it. I’m—I’m sorry to tell you like this. I just thought you might want to know.”

By now, Andy was sitting again. Air was having a difficult time circulating in his lungs and he felt as though he was going to pass out. “Are you sure it’s…I mean, are you sure we…um—“

“I haven’t been with anyone else since then,” Ann admitted. “I’m sure.”

“Why didn’t you tell me when you found out?”

“Because we were broken up,” she said. “And I didn’t know if I wanted to tell you, okay? I had to think about it for a while. I mean, you’re not exactly in a profession where you can be a hands-on dad, you know?”

“It’s still my kid,” Andy said softly. “I had a right to know.” _My kid…_ The words sounded strange to him.

“I’m sorry,” Ann said, her voice low. “I know I should’ve told you sooner.”

There was a pause where the both of them said nothing. Finally, Ann broke the silence.

“Listen, I don’t want anything from you,” she told him. “I don’t want money, I don’t want child support. I think it’s best if we just keep things the way they are.”

“Are you saying I can’t come see him when he’s here?” Andy asked sadly.

“Her, actually,” Ann corrected him. “It’s a girl.”

He let out a deep breath. Somehow, knowing the gender made it even more real than it already was.

“I want to help,” he said slowly. “I want to be in her life somehow.”

“Of course you can,” Ann assured him. “I mean, you and me, we’re not…I don’t think we should get back together or anything. I know you’re seeing someone.”

_April._ He had no idea how he was going to tell her. His stomach was in knots just thinking about it.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he told her. “Getting back together, I mean.”

“I’m sorry Andy,” Ann said again. “I didn’t mean to drop this on you. It’s just…I know you’re coming back to Pawnee and I felt like it was now or never.”

“Now or never,” he repeated softly. “Yeah…”

“We’ll talk soon, okay? Are you all right? Is there anything you wanted to ask, or…y’know?” Ann sounded just as nervous as he felt.

Andy shook his head, running his hand through his hair. “No,” he said after a beat. “Nothing right now. Just let me know when I can do something to help.”

 

“You excited about getting back, dude?”

Andy heard Burly’s voice, but he was too busy lost in thought.

“Andy…hey man, you even there?”

“What?” He whipped his head around to face his guitarist. “Sorry dude, I was just thinking.”

“I asked if you’re excited about getting back? To April?”

“Oh,” Andy nodded frantically, perhaps a little too enthusiastic in his response. “Oh God, yeah…can’t wait.”

“You feeling okay? Ever since this morning you’ve been acting weird.”

“I’m fine,” he shrugged it off. “Just tired, man. I mean, we’re all tired.”

“It’ll be worth it when we’re back home,” Burly clapped him on the back, before standing to join Chang and Rivers in the back of the bus.

“Yeah,” Andy nodded slowly. “Totally.”

 

He was at a loss. He’d gone over the scenario in his head a million times, but it still felt impossible. April wasn’t going to take the news well, he just knew it. And why should she? How would he feel if the situation were reversed, and she found out she was pregnant with another guy’s baby not long after they’d started dating? He hated the idea, so he pushed it out of his head. It was making him feel horribly hypocritical.

Since he’d gotten the news, he racked his brain for ways to make this work. How was he going to be a good dad, a good boyfriend, and a good musician all at once? How could he make it so he saw his daughter regularly enough that she even knew who he was? The last thing he wanted for them was to have a non-existent relationship. His own dad died when he was young, so he never knew what it was like growing up with a father-figure. He was alive. There was no excuse for him not to be around for her.

April was due to arrive at his home any minute now. He’d changed his shirt three times already, sweating through each one after a few minutes. Finally, when he heard the soft rapping of her knuckles on the front door, he took a deep breath.

She threw herself at him the minute he opened the door, lunging into his arms and kissing him fiercely. He returned the gesture, the knot in his stomach clenching harder with each passing second.

“You’re home,” she whispered, kissing his neck repeatedly. “No more stupid touring for four whole months.”

“I know,” he tried to smile. He closed the door behind her and carried her to the couch.

He knew she was excited, knew she had been waiting for this day for so long. She was the one who was originally wary of entering a relationship with him for fear that it would be too much for her. She’d put up with all of it so well so far. The paparazzi, the crazy fans, his hectic schedule…all of it she’d taken in stride and never complained once. Now though, now he had to drop this on her.

“Hey, are you okay?” she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. “You seem off.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “April, I need to talk to you about something. It’s super important, so I need you to just listen to me, okay?”

“Okay…” She looked nervous. She backed against the couch cushion, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“So,” Andy cleared his throat. “Early yesterday, I got a phone call from Ann.”

“Oh yeah?” April’s eyes bore into his, those dark brown orbs suddenly wide and questioning.

“Yeah. I don’t know how to say this,” he sighed. “I just…this doesn’t change anything, okay?”

“Andy, what?” she asked, impatient now.

“She’s pregnant,” he blurted out. “She’s six months pregnant, and it’s my baby. I didn’t know about it until just yesterday…she wasn’t even going to tell me.”

He watched the color drain from her face, saw her back up to the far end of the couch with her mouth open. He wanted to reach out and pull her to him, tell her everything was going to be the same, even though he knew it wouldn’t be.

“April,” he said after a while. “Please say something.”

She shook her head. “I…I don’t know _what_ to say.”

He reached out for her, but she recoiled.

“April—“

“How can you think this doesn’t change anything?” Her voice was low. “It changes _everything.”_

“No, it doesn’t have to!” he sat up straighter. “I’m still—I want us to—“

“Andy,” she interrupted him, standing up now. “You’re going to be a dad. Ann’s always going to be in your life whether you like it or not.”

“So what?” he said. “We’re not getting back together! I wanna be with you, I—“

“I don’t know if I can deal with that,” she said softly, her eyes suddenly red as she wiped at them frustratingly.

“Don’t say that,” Andy shook his head. His heart sunk in his chest, and everything felt heavy.

“I mean…you’re on the road most of the year. The only time we’re able to be together is when you’re on a break. How are we supposed to have a relationship when you’re trying to spend time with your _kid?”_

“We can make it work,” Andy stood now too, taking a step toward her. “I promise we can. I’m so sorry, babe—“

“No,” April held up her hands, backing away. “Don’t…just…don’t.”

Andy felt the breath leave his lungs. Everything was going as horribly as it could have, and there was nothing he could do about it.

“Please,” he begged. “Trust me on this.”

“I need some time,” she said, backing toward the front door. “I need to process this.”

“You just got here,” he said, his voice catching. “April, please…”

“I’m sorry,” she shook her head. “I can’t be here right now. I’ll—I’ll call you later, okay?”

Andy stepped toward the door, holding it closed with one hand.

“Please move,” April stared at the floor.

He knew he wasn’t going to force her to stay. He would never force her to do anything she didn’t want to. Sadly, he moved aside. April pulled open the door and stepped out, heading straight for her car without looking back.


	10. Making A Change

She knew it had to be too good to be true. This whole relationship thing, the whole commitment…it wasn’t supposed to be for her. It was never for her. If anything, the guys she’d dated in the past proved that. Now, it was happening again, and it turned out that Andy was no different.

She sobbed in her car at the end of his long, private driveway for a good ten minutes before she started the engine to head home. She couldn’t face her parents like this. She hated that she still lived in that stupid little house with them and her sister. She made a vow to herself then and there that things needed to change.

 

_One week later…_

_“April, it’s Andy,”_ the voicemail rang out, as April spent yet another morning in bed. Her new bed, she might add. _“I haven’t heard from you in over a week. Please call me back.”_

_Click._

She turned, pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and tried to drift back to sleep. She skipped out on work yet again this morning. It was starting to become a habit, and frankly she was surprised Leslie hadn’t fired her yet.

On the bright side, she’d gotten more done in that one week than she ever had. Call it some insane desire to change something in her life for the better, but she needed to find a new place to live. Luckily, her old friend from high school was there for her.

Orin was a strange guy. He had few friends, and even fewer words. That didn’t bother her in the slightest. So, when she found out that he was looking for a roommate to share his two bedroom rented house—okay, maybe it was his parent’s second place that they rented out to people—she jumped at the opportunity. She’d only been living there for three days, and she’d barely seen him. Whether he had a job or not, she didn’t know, but he always came home late and left early, and when he was actually home he usually retreated to his room to work on his latest artistic endeavor.

She knew one thing for sure, and that was that she needed to break things off for good with Andy. She’d spent too many nights agonizing over him, over what could have been, over the months she’d spent waiting for him. Now she needed to make a clean cut if she wanted her life back and under her control.

It wasn’t his fault, truly. Or was it? She still didn’t know. Either way, his life was messy enough as it was, and there was no way she could compete with a baby and her mother who would always be relying on him for one thing or another. Then there was his career, which made the entire thing more convoluted than it already was.

She dialed his number, and he picked up after the first ring.

“April?”

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Oh my God, I’ve been trying to reach you for a week,” he sighed. “Are you—is everything okay? I mean…April, I’m so sorry, I—“

“Andy,” she cut in, closing her eyes as she pressed he head further into the pillow. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this.”

He paused, and she could hear his breathing. “What?”

“I said, I can’t do this. You and I…we just—we need to break up.”

If the words hurt thinking them, they were ten times more painful coming out of her mouth.

“April, no!” he said frantically. “Please, just listen to me! It doesn’t have to be this way.”

“No, it does,” she replied. “I can’t do this. It’s too much. I’m sorry.”

“Please,” he said again, and she could hear the desperation in his voice.

“Bye Andy,” she mumbled, and hung up. She turned the phone off and tossed it on the bed somewhere, before rolling over to try to get more sleep.

 

“Glad to have you back, April,” Leslie said to her, three days later when she finally showed up for work. “The flu is terrible, believe me, I know.”

_"The flu"_ turned out to be her best excuse. April just ran with it.

“How are things?” the blonde asked, sipping some ginger ale and staring at April over a pile of binders on her desk.

“Fine,” April shrugged. “Is that why you called me in here?”

“Well, partly,” Leslie smiled. “I wanted to see how you were feeling, but I also wanted to run something by you.”

“Okay,” April replied dully.

“As you know, and as you so brilliantly suggested last month, we’re taking the Animal Control department and absorbing it into Parks. It’s going to need someone to run it, since I’ll be too busy running this place. Interested?”

April paused. “Are you asking me if I want a promotion?”

“Well, yeah,” Leslie nodded.

This was definitely a change. Change was a good thing right now.

“Yeah, definitely,” April agreed. “I’ll do it.”

“Oh, wonderful!” Leslie clapped her hands together. “I’m so happy. This is a perfect fit for you. I knew you had the potential. Let me just draw up the paperwork and we’ll get it all filed away, so you can officially start next week.”

“Great,” April stood up, turning to face the door. As she looked out the window, Ann Perkins stepped into the bullpen, undoubtably there to meet Leslie for lunch. “I’ve gotta go,” April said quickly. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Oh, sure April!”

She breezed past Ann without looking and grabbed her jacket. She was about to head outside—to get away, to get some food, anything to be out of the office at the moment. But Ann was too fast for her.

“Hi, um…April?”

She turned, her hand on the back of her desk chair. “Yeah?” she answered shortly.

The older woman had a nervous expression on her face. April could tell Ann was probably just as uncomfortable as she felt. Under her flowing dress was an obvious baby bump, concealed just enough that it didn’t draw too much attention to her.

“I…don’t know if you know who I am or not,” Ann started.

“I do,” April nodded.

Ann took a deep breath. It seemed to make her steadier.

“So, I’m sure you know about—“

“How do you even know who I am?” April interjected, crossing her arms.

“I’ve seen you…in pictures with Andy, actually. Believe me, when you’re dating a famous person, it’s impossible to not have your picture taken at some point or another.” She took a step closer. “I saw the photos of you guys at the airport all those months back, and some other ones. Then I saw you here one day while I was visiting Leslie, and I recognized you right away.”

“Great,” April deadpanned.

“Listen, Andy told me what happened. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to mess things up—“

“Oh, so you guys are talking again? That’s great,” April put her jacket on.

“I called him to see how he was doing,” Ann explained. “I wasn’t going to drop a bomb on him and not check up afterwords.”

“It doesn't matter,” April gave a bitter smile. “Talk all you want. We aren’t together now.”

“April, that’s ridiculous,” Ann shook her head. “He really cares about you. You don’t know how torn up he is."

“Did you even stop to think about how torn up I might be?”

Ann paused, looking at the ground awkwardly.

“I mean, did anyone ever maybe think that _I’m_ not okay with all this? That maybe it makes _me_ uncomfortable?”

“I understand,” Ann said. “Or at least I’m trying to. You’ve got to know that I don’t want anything from him. There's no chance we're getting back together. I just thought he had a right to know about his daughter. That’s only fair, and you must agree with that at least? I never would have thought this would happen. We were broken up months before I even knew.”

“Well, you guys should’ve wrapped it up then,” April muttered.

Ann sighed. She glanced to the window of Leslie’s office, where the other woman was watching her with a confused expression on her face.

“Don’t be late for your lunch,” April scoffed. “I’m sure you have plenty to tell Leslie.”

“I’m not telling her anything,” Ann shook her head. “She knows I’m pregnant, but she has no idea about you and Andy, from what I’ve gathered.”

“No, she doesn’t. Leslie doesn’t read tabloids. I want to keep it that way.”

“Absolutely,” Ann nodded. “Listen, just give him another chance. He’s a wonderful guy. None of this is his fault, and he never meant to hurt you.”

“Gee, thanks,” April turned and headed for the door. “But no thanks.”

The last thing she saw was Ann’s disappointed face as she turned to hurry down the hall.

 

The bar was packed, so April barely heard the man’s voice as he spoke from the barstool next to her. He was handsome, and from what she could gather over the pounding music, he was from Venezuela, visiting family who lived overseas for a couple of months.

_Eduardo,_ his name was.

She let him buy her a drink.


	11. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Andy's seen or spoken to April, and it's all starting to build up...

Andy woke up in a cold sweat. His head was pounding, and everything seemed to be spinning. The room was foreign. He had no idea where he was.

There was a soft groan to his left, and the sound alone made him nearly jump out of his skin. In bed next to him was a blonde woman he didn’t recognize, and she was naked. He was too. Looking around the room—he could only assume it was a hotel room—he saw clothing scattered all over the place next to a couple of empty liquor bottles, and—his stomach churned—condom wrappers. He was shaking as he scrambled out of the bed.

He grabbed up what little bits of clothing he could find until he was dressed. The woman in the bed still didn’t wake up. In fact, she merely turned over and started to lightly snore.

He didn’t have much time to think before he could feel the bile in the back of his throat. Rushing to the toilet, he puked up whatever was in his system.

Once he felt steady enough to stand, Andy tried to rack his brain for answers. The last thing he remembered was going out with his bandmates the night before to that place in town called the Snakehole Lounge.

_“The place I met April,”_ he thought bitterly to himself. The thought of her made him feel even worse. It had been nearly two months since she’d last spoken to him, and no matter how he tried, she refused to answer his calls.

His phone chimed from somewhere in the room. He stood up, his body aching all over. All he could find of his personal belongings were his wallet, keys, phone and watch. He grabbed all of them before turning to face the bed once more, trying to decide if he should wake this woman up. Should he even say goodbye? Explain that he had to go? Ask her how the hell they met?

He thought better of it. Instead, he left her some cash for a cab before he hurried out of the room, making a mental note to ask the others how he’d gotten there in the first place. He called a cab for himself, and waited in the lobby.

 

The shower felt beyond comforting when he’d finally reached home. He’d never felt so dirty in all his life, tossing his clothes straight into the trash. They smelled of alcohol and strange perfume, and the scent made him gag. He'd also discovered some fingernail lines on his neck and arms. He honestly didn't want to remember that part.

After a brief phone call to Burly, Andy got the information he needed. Intending to have a night out to help Andy forget his woes, they all got drunk, but he was the worst of all. Apparently, he kept asking for shots of something called “Snake Juice,” and by the time they left the bar he was beyond rational thought. The girl he woke up next to was one of four friends. They each went home with a different member of Mouse Rat, because apparently they were “huge fans” according to Rivers.

Then he remembered. The two of them stumbling into a cab, wasted beyond belief. Barging into the Pawnee Super Suites Motel at one in the morning and booking a room by throwing his credit card at the poor staff member. The drunk, sloppy sex that occurred not long after that, where the entire time he could only think of April and how much he missed her…and then blackout.

He wrapped a towel around himself and fell onto his bed, face first in his pillow. Except, it wasn’t his pillow. It was April’s…it still smelled like her. It was faint, but the flowery scent from her shampoo was there.

He wondered if this is what depression felt like.

 

This was risky, and Andy knew it. It was stupid, and he knew that as well. Honestly, she was probably going to slam the door in his face and tell him she never wanted to see him again.

He headed up the walkway to the little house, set in a quiet neighborhood not far from where he knew April worked. It was dark now, nearly nine at night, but he knew she was home because her car was there.

Andy rang the doorbell and waited. A minute passed, and he tried again. This time, he heard soft footsteps getting louder.

“Orin,” he heard her voice call out. “I told you, take your own damn key when you leave the house!” The door swung open and she stood there, frustrated and red-faced, intending to come face-to-face with someone entirely different. Instead, when she saw him, he heard her gasp and step back an inch.

“Hey,” he said softly, giving her the smallest smile. She didn’t return it.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she asked, anger taking over where shock once registered.

“I needed to see you,” he said quickly. “I had to. April, please, just give me a few minutes.”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’m busy. I…have a date.”

Those words stung him beyond reason. It felt like acid was filling his lungs.

“I—okay,” Andy mumbled. He looked her up and down and knew she wasn’t lying to him. She wore a simple but tight black dress that accentuated her small curves. Her face and hair were done up more elaborately than he’d ever seen her, to the point where she didn’t resemble herself. He could see her heels in a pile by the staircase behind her.

“So yeah, you need to leave,” she made to close the door in his face, but he held out a hand to stop it. “Andy, let go! I’m not kidding around!”

“Ten minutes,” he begged. “Then I promise I’ll be gone for good.”

He watched her bite her lip, roll her eyes as she tried to weigh her options. She must’ve thought it was a good trade off. Ten minutes and he’d be out of her hair forever? It had to have sounded appealing, because next thing he knew, she was stepping aside and ushering him in.

Andy stepped through the doorway, which led to a tiny living room on the right. He looked around, studying the place, before April led him a ways toward the kitchen. She crossed her arms and met his stare with intensity.

“How did you find out where I live?”

“Stopped by your parent’s house,” he replied. “It took a while, but they finally told me. Where’s Orin?”

“He’s not here,” she said stiffly.

“Oh,” Andy swallowed hard, trying to fixate on her face. The anger there was making it hard to do so.

“Is that all you wanted to know?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “Where Orin is?”

“What? No!” he shook his head frantically. “April, you gotta listen to me. I’m sorry about everything…about this whole mess. I—I don't know how to deal with it all okay? It’s so much, and it’s been making my head hurt like crazy. But there’s one thing I’ve been sure of, and that’s that I’m miserable without you. In fact, since you left everything’s been worse.”

“What am I supposed to do about that?” she asked. “I’m not the one who knocked your ex up.”

“Babe—“

“Don’t call me that,” she snarled. “We’re not together.”

“Sorry…April,” he said quickly. “The only time I even felt like I could handle this…the whole baby thing…it was when I thought you would be there with me. I thought that maybe, just maybe, everything would be okay, because I had you in my life when it felt like everything was suddenly crumbling.”

She watched him, her eyes narrow and her mouth a thin line. The only sound came from the harsh ticking of the cheap wall clock over the kitchen sink.

“I can't do this. I can’t be that person for you,” she shook her head. “What am I supposed to do, drop everything and help you take care of your ex’s kid while you’re not touring? All the while, knowing she's not mine and I’ll never have that connection that the three of you will have. I’ll never come first, and I get that. But it’s not something I think I can deal with.”

“I love you,” he said suddenly, before he could stop himself. “I love you, I’ve always loved you, and I want to be with you…just you.”

April’s mouth opened slightly, probably at his sudden confession. She turned her head and looked at the clock.

“I’ve got to go,” she said softly. “I have a date, remember?”

Andy’s insides were shattering. “He’s not here yet,” he said sadly. “Your date, I mean.”

“I’m meeting him,” she responded. “I don't want him to know where I live.”

“Why not?” Anything to get her to keep talking, to stay. “A good guy would pick a girl up—“

“Because it’s casual, okay? We’re not…exclusive, or whatever. We go out sometimes, but I always meet him.”

“Oh,” he looked away. “Did he buy you that dress too?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, he did. Why do you care?”

“Because you don’t look like you,” he shrugged.

April stared at the ground. “Bye Andy,” she said, though the anger that was once there was now gone.

Defeated, he turned to the door to leave. Then that last impulse took over, and he turned to face her once more. Pulling her to him, he kissed her forcefully on the lips. She didn’t pull away or totally resist, but he could feel her hesitation. When they broke apart, he gave her a weak smile.

“Had to do that one more time,” he said miserably.

His fingers were on the doorknob when he felt her small hands pull at his shirt. He turned to her, but before he could get a word in she was kissing him again, this time all hesitancy gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I know this fic collection is rated T, but next chapter is exclusively going to be rated E. (In case smut isn't your thing and you wanted to skip) ;)


	12. After Effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See my extension fic, _"Us Again"_ if you want to see what happened between this chapter and the last ;)

When April woke up the following morning, she was vaguely aware of the huge arm draped over her side, literally pinning her to the warm body smushed up against her. Slowly, because her joints were killing her and her legs were sore, she slipped from beneath Andy’s grip and scooted to the edge of the bed. She wrapped the comforter around her as she opened her bedside drawer, popped open her container of birth control pills and took one.

All the feelings came rushing back in that moment. A heavy weight sat in her stomach, pinning her to the mattress and rendering her motionless.

_“Why did I let this happen?”_ she thought to herself, as Andy snored lightly on. She’d made everything ten times more complicated because of stupid lust…or whatever she could call it. It was all the same. _“Stupid, stupid—“_

“April?”

She whipped her head around. Andy was staring at her, his eyes bleary.

“Hi,” she said softly, trying to give him a smile although her muscles just wouldn’t cooperate at the moment. 

“You…um…y’okay?”

“Yeah,” she half-lied. “You?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. She knew he was being truthful. “You wanna talk about…uh…last night?”

“No,” she shook her head, staring at the ground.

“Okay,” Andy made to stand up, stretching his arms high above his head. He reached for his shirt.

“What are you doing?” April asked, wrapping herself tighter in the blanket.

“Leaving?” He looked at her strangely. “I mean, I can leave if you—“ he seemed at a loss for words. “I don’t know. I didn’t think you wanted me here.”

“Don’t leave,” she whispered. “Not—I don’t want you to go right now.”

“Then I won’t,” he dropped his shirt back on the floor.

April couldn’t help it when the tears started slowly falling. She was losing control of her emotions, just like she was losing control of her life again.

“Hey,” Andy scooted forward immediately, tugging her to him in a tight embrace. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m so confused, Andy,” she said thickly, her cheeks shining. “I have no idea what I want right now. This is…this isn’t what was supposed to happen and now—“

“Shh,” he lifted her, pulling her back under the covers with him to wrap her in his arms.

She buried herself in him, tucking her head against his shoulder while his arms felt like an armor around her body.

“Listen,” he whispered, kissing her head. “Let’s not talk right now, okay? Let’s lay here for a bit. I’m here until you want me to leave. Just say the word, and I’m gone, all right? But for now, I’ve got you.”

“I was done with you,” she whispered. “I’d moved on, and now you’re back again and I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel about it.”

Andy just listened, running his hand comfortingly up and down her back.

“I’ll go,” he reminded her. “If that’s what you want, I’ll leave right now. If last night was a—a mistake or whatever…I understand. I should’ve stopped myself before things got…to where they got. It’s my fault, I should’ve never came here last night—” He tried to sound confident, but she could see right through him.

“It wasn’t a mistake, that’s the thing,” she told him. “And I don’t want you to go. Yes, I got some of my life straightened out…but all of it was nothing compared to how I felt without you.” She turned a bit so she was facing him. “I love you, Andy.”

He kissed her forehead, tucking her head under his chin. “You too,” he smiled.


	13. Pretending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr as part of a prompt series  
> Prompt: _You can't keep pretending it didn't happen, because guess what? It did._

In the days that followed their night together—fling, one night stand, whatever April tried to call it—she tried to distance herself from Andy once again. To be completely honest with herself, it wasn’t working. He would call her, and she would answer the phone. She would text him, and he would reply. Yet, he was respectful of her wishes. That was the part that was eating away at her most of all. If she wanted him gone, he would leave. If she didn’t want him to ever speak to her again, he’d stop. The idea killed him, she knew, but he would abide by her wishes.

_“Why,”_ she thought to herself, as she barreled through another terrible, boring, depressing day at work. _“Why did I sleep with him again? Why did I have to tell him I loved him…”_

 

_Two weeks earlier…_

“I have to get up,” she whispered.

Andy was breathing lightly beside her, his chest rising and falling slowly.

“Andy,” she nudged him with her shoulder, untangling her arms from his and scooting away.

The absence of her body must have triggered him, because before long he was awake, stretching and yawning, blinking bleary eyes as he focused on her.

“What time is it?” he asked, looking around the room.

“It’s noon,” she replied, rubbing her arms. “I need to go shower.”

Andy sat up, his hair a ruffled mess. “You want company?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I want to be alone for a little while.”

He looked momentarily upset, but it was gone in an instant. He stood, located his clothes, and began to get dressed.

“I guess I’ll go, if that’s what you want,” he added.

“That’s what I want,” April said. “I just need time to think about things.”

“Um…can I talk to you later, then?” he asked hopefully. “There’s something I needed to talk to you about.”

“Sure,” she gave a hint of a smile. “I’ll call you tonight.”

He left the house after that, stepping into the sunshine of the new day. The texts from Eduardo had continued to pour in, but April wasn’t surprised. The abrupt way she’d ended things with him was bound to confuse him, maybe even anger him. She ignored the messages and decided to make a point to change her phone number.

She did call him later, just as she’d promised. Although once the conversation was over, she almost wished she hadn’t.

“Hey,” Andy picked up after the first ring.

“Hi,” she said, bundled up in the covers of her bed, still unmade from the previous night. She could still imagine him there with her, his body warm and reassuring. “This a good time?”

“Oh, yeah,” he replied. “I’m just hanging around at home.”

“What did you wanna talk about?”

“I need to be honest with you about something,” he began, his voice measured.

“Okay.”

“In case you see it somewhere in the tabloids, or whatever.”

“Fine.” Now she was starting to get that nervous feeling in her stomach that she absolutely hated.

“I slept with someone while we were broken up,” Andy said quickly. “Well, I mean, I guess we’re still broken up.” He let out a deep sigh.

The information hit her like a punch to the gut. She knew he had every right to do as he pleased. They _weren’t_ together, and that was because of _her_ choice. Still, the information hurt like hell. _How was she even supposed to feel about this?_

“Oh.”

“It was stupid,” Andy continued. “The guys and I were out…we all got drunk. I was pretty messed up and I wasn't thinking. I just missed you so much…the entire time I just thought about you, and—”

April cleared her throat. “Who was it?”

“I have no idea,” Andy replied. “Didn’t know her. Like I said…drunk. Apparently she was a groupie.”

“Well, that’s…that…” she didn’t know what to say. “Wow.”

“I mean, I’m sure you and Eduardo—“

“We didn’t,” she said quickly. 

“Oh.”

She wasn’t sure if he believed her or not, even though it was true. It didn’t matter. Her stomach felt like acid. The image of Andy and a random girl with no face filled her brain, until she had to squeeze her eyes shut and will the thoughts away. They were broken up. It shouldn’t matter.

“April?” Andy’s voice seemed far away.

“Yeah?”

“You still there?”

“Why are you telling me this, again?”

“Because,” he said. “I don’t know if you’ll ever want to get back together or not…but I meant everything I said last night and early this morning. I wanted to tell you, because what I did was a mistake. I’ve made lots of mistakes, I guess. I just needed you to know.”

“Sure,” her voice came out as a croak. She hated everything about herself in that moment. A part of her even hated him. “I get it.”

“I’m sorry, April,” he said. He sounded completely defeated.

 

That was two weeks ago.

Just as Leslie was ushering everyone into the conference room, April’s cell phone started to buzz. She saw his number, sighed heavily, and answered.

“Andy, I can’t talk right now. I have to go into a stupid meeting.”

“April,” he sounded strange, like his voice was echoing off itself. “I’m outside.”

“What?” she glanced out the window, and sure enough, he was in the courtyard, sitting on one of the benches. She hung up, and snuck out the door before anyone could notice. She pulled her cardigan tight around her shoulders, bracing herself against the cold air.

“Here,” he said, immediately taking off his jacket and handing it to her. She couldn’t help but notice how thin he was getting. It wasn’t a fit thin, either…he looked as though he hadn’t eaten properly in a while now, and it worried her.

“Thanks,” she sat beside him. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk to you,” he said. “We’re going back on the road in a couple of days.”

“Yeah, I know,” she huddled in his large coat. It smelled like him.

“I just…well, y’know, Ann’s due in about a month. When the baby comes, I’m gonna fly back here.”

“Great,” April pursed her lips. “I’d expect you too.”

He sighed, glancing at a nearby pigeon as it landed on the windowsill beside them. He stared for a good long while before speaking again.

“I just need to know where we stand, April,” he said finally. “I mean, we haven’t spoken in person like this since that night. I meant what I said. I do love you.”

“I know,” she said softly. “I…love you too.”

“So what does this mean?” he asked. “I’m kind of super confused, here. You can’t keep pretending like it didn’t happen,” he gave a short chuckle, but it was void of any real joy. “because it did.”

“I know,” she said again. “I’m sorry, it’s just been weird—“

“Stop,” he held up his hand. “Don’t apologize, okay? Just don’t. You didn’t do anything wrong. I told you I’d give you space, and I am. I just want to know where this is, or isn’t going.”

April fidgeted uncomfortably, shivering beneath the jacket. “Go on the road,” she said. “I think it’ll be good for us.”

“How is spending so much time apart gonna be good for us?” he asked, shaking his head. “We’re either gonna be together, or we’re not.”

“Andy, I need more time!” she said, getting annoyed now for the first time in the conversation. “You have a job to do, and this upcoming month is going to be hectic. Between your gigs and the baby, and…everything…I need more time.”

“Okay,” he stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Even his pants hung off him in an odd way. It was as though all his clothes were a little too big for him.

“Andy,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “Are you taking care of yourself?”

“Sure,” he shrugged.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. April made to take off the coat, but he put his hand on hers.

“Keep it,” he shrugged. “I have a ton of jackets.”

“It’s freezing out,” she said, trying to ignore the goosebumps that erupted all over when she felt his touch.

“Keep it,” he said again. “I’ll talk to you soon, okay?” he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. 

April watched his tall form walk back toward the building. “Andy!” she called after him. It didn’t feel right to end the conversation this way. He didn’t hear her, so she hurried to catch up. By the time she got back inside, she couldn’t find him anywhere.

_“Shit,”_ she muttered. “Andy?”

Taking out her phone, she dialed his number. When it went straight to his voicemail, her stomach sank. She couldn’t help but think that he didn’t want to talk anymore.


	14. Two Birds Holding Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anotheropti on tumblr as part of a " Ways to say 'I love you'" prompt list :)  
> Prompt: _"Through a song"_

_“Room Service!”_

Andy craned his neck toward the hotel room door. The sound of the server’s voice seemed far away. With a grunt, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and trudged toward the door.

“Thank you,” Andy mumbled, running a hand over his unshaven face as the hotel staff wheeled in the fancy-looking cart.

“Can I get you anything else, Sir?” the man asked, while another server brought in a bottle of wine.

“No, I’m good, thanks,” Andy said.

“Would you like us to take out the breakfast tray?” the woman server asked, pointing to the cart from earlier in the morning.

Andy glanced at it, the food and coffee untouched. “Sure, I’m all set.”

As they wheeled the cart out, Andy walked right past the new food display and climbed back into the bed. The concert wasn’t for hours. He could try to sleep a little more. It was all he really felt like doing these days, yet sleep would never come.

His stomach gave a pitiful growl, but he didn’t feel like eating. He didn’t have it in him to pick up a fork, let alone enjoy the fancy food the hotel was providing them with. He sighed, suddenly annoyed. There was no reason for them to have all this fancy food. What was the point? They were just a band. Just a stupid band…what purpose did they serve to anyone, other than writing dumb songs and singing to crowds that don’t care about them other than the fact that they were famous?

Andy checked his phone, as he did every half hour. Nothing worth noting, aside from an e-mail from Ann telling him she was going to one of her final pre-natal appointments, and she would let him know how it went.

As he lay there, he started to day dream. Try as he might, he could never stop imagining April there with him. He thought about her every single day. What she might be doing, what she was thinking…did she think of him as much as he thought of her?

Then, when he wasn’t thinking of April, he was thinking of his unborn daughter. He’d called his lawyer the previous week to talk about setting up some sort of account for her. He planned on putting away a good amount of money to pay for school, and other future expenses. Stuff he didn’t have as a kid, stuff he promised himself that he would provide for her. As excited as he was at the prospect of having a child…he was also terrified.

What if she resented him for his lifestyle? What if she grew up not really caring about him, or his role in her life? Would Ann let him keep in contact with her like she’d promised? She was his kid too, after all. What if Ann changed her mind, though? He didn’t like the idea of being one of those guys who had to take his ex to court for child visitation. He knew all about those situations, and he didn’t want to be part of one.

 _Ann wouldn’t do that,_ he thought to himself. _We may not have worked out as a couple, but she is still one of the nicest people I know._ That didn’t stop his head from hurting like hell from all the thinking.

A text from Burly vibrated beside him. _After lunch, let’s go over the set list again,_ it read. _Twenty minutes, Chang’s room._

 _Fine,_ was all he replied.

He had no intention of going. Instead, he rolled over under the covers and tried to fall asleep, but ended up staring at the wall for hours. 

 

The guys were annoyed with him when he finally showed up to the tour buses. He didn’t even try to make an excuse for missing the band meeting, but he apologized all the same.

Rivers pointed out that he looked exhausted, and he hadn’t seemed like himself in a long, long time. Chang asked when the last time he’d eaten anything was, because his clothes no longer fit the right way. Burly told him he had to get over April.

“Thanks, but I’m good,” he told them. “Sorry I missed the damn meeting, okay? And Burly, dude, for the last time, don’t talk to me about her.”

“You don’t wanna play her song, then?” Burly replied, annoyed. “I thought we were gonna debut it tonight?”

“I changed my mind, okay? I don’t wanna play it.”

“Fine.”

“Fine,” Andy grumbled back.

He glanced down at his copy of the set list. Taking a pen, and crossed out the first song, entitled _“Two Birds Holding Hands.”_

When they opened up the concert, Andy looked out into the massive, cheering crowd. The sound of the screaming fans was deafening. The girls in the front row reached out to touch the stage. The lights blared. None of it mattered anymore.

He could only think of April, and he felt absolutely no connection to anything else.


	15. We'll Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on tumblr  
> Prompt: _"Please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry."_

It was another boring weeknight, and April had nothing to occupy her but a beer in one hand and the television remote in the other. Orin may technically be her roommate, but he was literally never around, so the house was pretty much always empty. Since she hated most people, she didn’t really mind, but it would have been nice to have someone to talk to.

 _“If Andy was still around, you could be talking to him,”_ she thought to herself.

She stared at her phone. No texts, no call from him in weeks since he’d left for his most recent round of concerts. She scrolled through her contacts and landed on his name, her thumb poised above the screen.

“No.”

She flung her phone to the other end of the couch. She wasn’t going to let herself give in that easily. Instead, she changed the channel, landing on Pawnee’s main news station.

 _“In entertainment news, Andy Dwyer, lead singer of Pawnee, Indiana’s own Mouse Rat, collapsed on stage from apparent exhaustion during their concert in Chicago earlier this evening.”_

April had never sat up so quickly. Her heart was pounding, hoping she heard wrong. Her eyes went wide as she watched random images of Andy’s face plastered across the screen.

“Oh my God,” she whispered aloud.

_“No word on his condition yet, but paramedics transported him to the nearest hospital where we heard that he is being monitored closely.”_

Without waiting another moment, April scrambled off the couch. Gathering her things, she didn’t look back as she hurried out the door.

 

"Andy Dwyer's room," April asked the receptionist, fingers tapping on the counter frantically.  Her stomach was in knots.  The woman behind the desk literally couldn't move any slower if she tried. Her head was pounding from the flight, and her lack of sleep was taking a major toll on her mental state. This situation didn’t help.

The old woman eyed her suspiciously. April assumed a lot of people had inquired about the well being of Mouse Rat's lead singer in the past couple of days. She wondered how many of them had tried to sneak a peek at him.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his sister," April lied easily.  

"Room 2342," the woman replied.  

Without another word, April sped toward the elevators that would take her where she needed to go.  

The hallway was quiet as the elevator doors closed behind her, save for the occasional nurse or doctor roaming the halls.  She eyed the plaques on the wall beside each door, searching for his number.  It was the second to last one on the left, and the door was closed.  

She debated whether or not to knock.  He could be with a doctor, or maybe even an actual family member. He could be getting changed.  Not that it mattered...it's not like she'd never seen him naked before.  With that thought in mind, she opened the door and entered.  

There was no one there except for Andy, and he was sleeping peacefully in the bed.  He didn't move when she approached.  The nerves that had been driving her crazy since she heard the news were finally settling.

"Andy?" she whispered. 

His eyes opened slowly, and April breathed a sigh of relief. 

"April?" he looked shocked to see her there.  "What are you—“

"Are you okay?" she interrupted, harsher than she intended.  

“Yeah, I—“

”You’re in a freaking hospital! Andy, I asked you if you were taking care of yourself and you told me you were!"  She was yelling at him, and she couldn't help it. Her eyes were getting wet, and she couldn't help that either.

He sat up quickly, reaching a hand out to grasp one of hers. 

"Hey," he smiled.  "I'm fine!  I was just a little tired or something dumb like that.  I'm fine, April!"

“You're _not_ fine, or you wouldn't be here," she sniffed, glaring at him.  With her free hand she wiped her eyes.  

"Please don't cry," he said gently, squeezing her hand.  "I can't stand seeing you cry."

"Maybe I wouldn't be crying like an idiot if you weren't so stupid!" 

"I'm sorry," he said earnestly.  "I should've taken better care of myself.  I should've told you the truth when you asked me. I didn’t want to bother you with my stupid problems.  April, it's fine! I’m going home tomorrow. I’ve been eating and sleeping, and they’ve got me on fluids or something weird, I dunno… Did you—did you fly all the way to Chicago to see me?“ 

"Do you have any idea how shitty it was to hear about this on television?" she ignored his questions and continued to shout at him, her words broken up by the tightness in her throat. "Hearing that you collapsed in the middle of a concert, and having no idea if you were okay because you won't answer your stupid phone!”

“I—“

“I mean, what’s wrong with you? Are you just not eating, or sleeping, or something stupid like that? Are you _on_ something? Some stupid rockstar drugs? What kind of person just doesn’t take care of themselves?” She felt like throwing something at him. How could a person be so dense?

"Sorry," he kept saying over and over.  "I figured you didn't need to know.  I mean, we haven't seen each other in weeks..."

“It doesn’t matter!” she said. “You have to call me when something like this happens. You said—you told me— _Andy—“_

“April, listen,” he interrupted. “I’ve been…there’s a lot going on right now. I haven't been dealing with it very well.”

“Is this because of the baby? Or because of us?” she asked.

“Both,” he shrugged. He looked like a combination of joy and discomfort.

April sighed. She realized she was still holding his hand. She didn’t know how bad she missed him until she saw that he was okay. The thought of him lying there motionless, sick, alone…it was too much…way too much.

“It’s okay,” she said softly, taking a deep breath. “We’re okay. We’re gonna get you back to Pawnee, cancel the rest of the stupid concerts, and then we’re gonna wait for your kid to be born. You need to rest though, and—”

“What d’you mean, ‘we’re okay?’” he looked at her, confused.

“I mean, you and me…I’m here, or whatever, and I’m not leaving.”

“But—“

“I’m your girlfriend, you idiot!” she rolled her eyes, still slightly wet as she wiped them a second time. “And you’re my stupid boyfriend who almost made himself seriously sick. But I forgive you, or whatever,” she huffed, trying to compose herself the only way she knew how.

Andy stared at her for five whole seconds before a grin split his face. He immediately started to look like his old self again.

“But, I thought you said—“

“Andy! Forget what I said. I tried living without you, and I can’t do it, all right? I don’t know how I can make it any plainer!” She hopped up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, running her fingers over his palm in a frantic pattern. “I told you, I love you. I meant it.”

“I’m super glad you feel that way,” he shook his head. “Because these past couple months have really, really sucked.”

She laughed softly as she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. The feeling of his arms around her again felt familiar and safe. They felt like home.


	16. Recovery

April could feel the wheels of the plane skidding against the runway as they landed back in Pawnee. It was a dull thump, matching the steady beat of her heart, which seemed to reverberate with a desperate determination these days. She sipped the hot coffee clutched in her right hand, while her left remained secure beneath Andy’s warm, comforting one.

“You ready for this?” he asked sleepily, slouching back against the cushy, first-class airplane seat. “I know they’re gonna be waiting. They know everything, now.”

By _they,_ he meant the paparazzi. April wasn’t sure how, but they’d found out about the baby. That fact, in addition to his recent collapse onstage, made for a juicy story for fans and the public alike who ate this type of stuff up.

“I guess,” she shrugged, giving him a half-smile. He still looked exhausted, having been released from the hospital less than a day prior.

The rest of the tour had been put on hold. Andy needed to take care of himself for the time being. There was bound to be plenty of angry fans out there, those who missed out on a concert or two, but Mouse Rat’s manager announced that the band was going to refund their tickets or schedule them for a later date. Hopefully that would help.

“Thank you,” he said softly, picking at the snack he’d selected from the food cart. “For, y’know…everything you’ve done and everything you’ve put up with.”

“Just…shh,” she said simply, rubbing her thumb across his palm. She stared out the window, watching as plane came to a complete stop.

 

Andy was right. They were everywhere, from the moment they stepped into the airport. Lightbulbs flashing and cameras in their faces. It was definitely the worst she’d ever seen it.

_“April, how do you feel about Andy getting his ex pregnant?”_

_“Are you going to stay with him?”_

_“Andy, do you have some sort of agreement worked out with the mother of your baby?”_

_“Is it a boy or a girl?”_

_“Is Mouse Rat going to break up?”_

The questions kept coming, one after the other. Andy pushed past them all, leading April by the hand to the car that was waiting for them. He didn’t answer a single question, but smiled stiffly at them until they were safely out of sight. He slumped back against the seat, exhausted.

“That sucked,” he muttered, eyes closed.

“Yeah,” April bit her lip. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he sighed. “I just wanna get home, you know?”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“April, can I ask you something?” Andy looked at her, his eyes wide and lips a thin line. He kept tapping his fingers over and over on his the seat, occasionally checking to see if the driver was listening.

“Sure,” she nodded. 

“When the time comes…you know, when I get the call and stuff from Ann…will you…will you come with me? I don’t wanna go alone.”

An icy prickling sensation had gone down her spine at the mention of Ann’s name, but just as quickly, it melted away. She watched him watch her. Andy was scared, and he had every right to be. He was going to be a father, whether he wanted to be or not. He was unprepared, he was nervous, and right now, April needed to be there for him, regardless of how she felt about the entire situation.

“Of course I’ll come,” she said, scooting over to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. “Absolutely.”

“Awesome,” he smiled, pulling her into a side hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re gonna be an awesome dad,” she whispered, patting his chest. “Don’t even worry about that.”

 

April made Andy lie down immediately after the driver had dropped them off back at Andy’s Pawnee home. He didn’t argue, which was good, because she didn’t want to hear it. He needed rest, and he needed plenty of it.

“I want you to eat something when you wake up,” she said, closing the curtains on each of the windows in the room. “I’ll get some pizza or something, okay?”

She was amazed at how well she remembered everything about the place. It had been months that they were apart, and still, she knew where everything was, every detail. Some of her things were still there from the last time she’d been over.

“April,” Andy called her from his bed in a whiny, tired voice. “C’mon, I want you to rest with me. Please?”

She rolled her eyes, not bothering to disguise the smile on her face. One at a time, she kicked off her shoes and tossed her sweatshirt somewhere in the corner, climbed into the huge bed and snuggled up to him. He’d lost a significant amount of weight in the past month, so his body didn’t feel quite the same as she was used to. The familiar softness was gone, but she was grateful the warmth was still there.

“You need to eat more,” she whispered, the exhaustion of the past few days hitting her like a heavy wave.

“Mmhm,” he hummed, already half asleep and comfortable against her.

She rested one arm across his stomach, while her head remained firmly nuzzled against his chest. His heart pumped strong and steady against her ear.

At the moment, all felt right in the world.


	17. Dreaming

Sometimes, April would have very vivid dreams. Those were fairly common, and not all that different from anyone else in the world who experienced the same thing.

Then sometimes, the dream would be so real that April would wake up in a cold sweat, her heart pounding through her ribcage.

_They were in the hospital, awaiting the arrival of his daughter. Only this time, it was April who was pregnant, her stomach huge and body sore from contractions. Andy was holding her hand, whispering encouraging things in her ear as she tensed from the pain._

_Then the dream shifted, and she was holding the tiniest little baby in her arms. A beautiful girl with green eyes and black hair, and April was crying. Andy was too, but they were happy tears, compared to her own, which April still couldn’t figure out._

_The infant girl’s gaze was piercing, staring up at April like she already had all the knowledge she would ever need in the world. Andy’s eyes, Andy’s nose, Andy’s mouth, all etched into this little being’s features. Then just as quickly as she’d appeared, she was gone._

April woke up, and she was still in the dark bedroom she’d fallen asleep in. It was barely morning, the sun not yet risen, and a steady rain was falling. As her breathing evened out, she could feel Andy shift in his sleep behind her. His usual position hadn’t changed. His arm was still draped over her, her back flush against his chest. She could hear him breathing loudly.

The dream had been so incredibly real that she was still coming off the shock of it. She told herself that she only dreamt it because Ann was due any day now, and every time Andy’s phone so much as buzzed, they both jumped to attention, tense and wondering. Of course that was it. There was no way it was because she wished it were _her_ instead. She didn’t even want kids, so it didn’t make sense.

She told herself she wasn’t jealous, because she wasn’t.

_She wasn’t._

She curled her legs up to her chest and pushed back against Andy tighter, willing herself back to sleep.

 

“Andy?” April looked up from her coffee the next morning, watching as he filled a bowl to the brim with some type of sugary cereal. His appetite seemed to have returned overnight, for which she was extremely happy.

“Yeah babe?” he asked, adding milk. He peeked into the empty box and sighed. “I wish they still gave out prizes in cereal boxes…”

“I was thinking…you’ve got four extra bedrooms upstairs. I think you should probably turn one of them into a nursery for the baby.”

Andy had one bedroom to himself, and another was a guest room. One was completely empty, another he was using as a storage room for music equipment, and the last one was his “fun room,” as he liked to call it. It contained a large couch, a giant TV, and every video game console you could imagine.

Maybe April had put it out of her mind because she still hadn’t completely come to grips with the situation, but time was ticking, and he needed a room that was totally baby friendly. If he went to Ann’s every single time he wanted to spend time with his daughter, April would never see him. Maybe it was selfish of her, but she didn’t care.

Andy blinked, chewing his cereal thoughtfully. “Yeah,” he swallowed. “You’re so smart. I wasn’t even thinking of that. But won’t she stay with Ann?”

“Yeah, of course,” April nodded. “That’ll be the case most of the time, but there are going to be those times when she’ll stay with you, or you’ll have her for the day, and she’ll need a place to sleep.”

“I should’ve done this a while ago,” he sighed.

“You didn’t exactly have all the time in the world,” April reminded him. “We’ll figure it out. She’s gonna probably need to stay with Ann for the first few weeks anyway. But I think we should definitely do some shopping and get a crib in there.”

“April,” Andy put down his bowl and walked up to her, his hands automatically going to her waist. “You…I just wanna let you know, um, how much it means to me that you’re helping me like this.” His thumbs rubbed against her sides in circular motions, and April placed her own hands on top of his. “You don’t have to do all this, but you are. I don't think I can ever repay you for it all. For not skipping out on me for good.”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said quietly. “I tried that, remember? Didn’t exactly work out for either of us.”

“Yeah, I know,” Andy grinned. “Love you,” he closed the small distance between them with a kiss.

 

Time apart hadn’t done a thing to stifle their need for each other, and for that April was glad. They hadn’t exactly done anything since that night Andy showed up at Orin’s house all those weeks ago. April was too preoccupied with Andy’s recovery to even get in the proper mood.

Now, it was like their first time all over again. Everything was slow, and gentle, and soft, which was something April never knew she needed.

Andy had spent what felt like hours covering her in soft kisses, while she ran her hands through his hair, down his back, up his arms…everywhere she could reach. Their movements were slow, but perfect.

After, April had collapsed on top of him, comfortable against his hot skin while he trailed his fingers up and down her spine.

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hmm?” she could barely keep her eyes open.

“I was wondering something,” he said, stifling a yawn.

“What’s that?”

“Do you ever want any kids?”

April’s eyes fluttered open, turning so her chin was resting on his chest.

_No,_ she thought to herself. _I don’t…do I?_

“I dunno,” she said. “Maybe. Why?”

“Wondering,” he replied simply. “Because if I had it my way, it would be _our_ baby we were waiting for…and it would be the best.”

April’s stomach did a flip, and she felt a weird warm sensation throughout her entire body. She never wanted kids…she told herself that all the time. Yet the idea of a kid with Andy…well, that idea wasn’t so bad.

She chuckled softly, nuzzling his neck.

"Imagine a beautiful little girl who looks just like you," he said, his eyes hazy and faraway looking. She'd be gorgeous, just like her mom."

"Maybe," she said softly. "I mean, any kid we made would be awesome. That goes without saying."

“I’ve got another question for you,” he went on, his eyes wide open now and staring at her.

“Uh-huh…”

“Marry me?”

She froze, her body tensing up on top of him. Immediately, she sat up, steadying herself with her hands on his chest.

All these months, all the trouble, all the issues, the break up, everything, flashed through her mind in that one moment. She thought of the first time she met him in that bar, her ready to leave but he’d somehow managed to persuade her to have a drink with him. She thought of everything leading up to now, how much it hurt finding out about Ann, how much she missed him when they were broken up, how scared she was when he was sick. It all seemed to make sense in some weird, fucked-up way, and she was okay with it.

She prided herself on never needing someone, on being a loner, on dating certain guys and moving on because she could never see herself committing to them. Yet the idea of ever moving on from Andy hurt her beyond reason. The thought of coming home to someone else, of being with someone else, was unfathomable to her. She didn’t want anyone else, she wanted him, forever.

“Fine,” she replied, giving him the tiniest of smiles.

He sat up at top speed, nearly knocking her off him had he not been holding onto her. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” she nodded, gripping his arms because he was _so_ excited in that moment.

“Oh my God,” he smiled, pulling her into a kiss. _“Oh my God,”_ he said again, once they broke apart. “April, I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she laughed, locking her arms behind his neck.

“We’re getting married,” he laughed, kissing her over and over. “You have no idea—you just made me the happiest guy in the galaxy.” His eyes widened. “Oh man, we need to get you a ring! A big one, with a huge diamond—“

“Andy, Andy!” she interrupted him with another kiss. “I don’t want a ring, okay? I don’t need one.”

“You deserve one,” he said seriously. “You deserve the best one in the world.”

_“I don’t need one,”_ she said again. “But if you seriously want me to wear one, I will. My only request is that it’s a black stone…or blood red, or something.”

“Whatever you want,” he said quickly. “Whatever you feel like doing, April. I don’t care, I just want to be married to you.”

“Me too,” she slid closer to him, freeing them both from the tangle of the blankets and settling firmly in his lap. “That’s all that matters, anyway.”

If you asked April, it would be hard to top the rest of that night. Everything about it was absolute perfection.


	18. Timing Is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title of the chapter implies, in this case, timing truly is everything...

“April, I need to speak to you.”

April’s ears pricked up. It wasn’t often that Leslie called her into her office in _that_ tone. Even Donna turned her head to see if she could overhear anything. Everyone in this office was so damn nosy. 

“What do you need me for?” April asked, as she moved to stand in the doorway of Leslie’s office.

“Tom, can you give us a minute please?” Leslie looked at her coworker sternly, waiting for him to exit.

“What? I wanna hear! Is April in trouble?” Tom looked from April to Leslie with glee.

“Leave please,” Leslie said again.

“Ugh, fine.”

“Close the door,” Leslie told her, and April did as she was told before she sat down.

“What the hell’s going on?” April asked. “Why are you acting so weird?”

“April,” Leslie bent low over her desk, as though other people were listening and she needed to keep quiet. “Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Andy Dwyer?”

April’s pulse quickened and she could feel the sweat on the back of her neck. Still, she kept her outward calm. “No offense Leslie, but I didn’t say anything because it’s none of your business.”

Leslie sighed. “Okay, well, Ann’s my best friend, and _that’s_ my business. You know about Ann, right?”

“Hmm,” April feigned contemplation. “Oh Ann! Ann who my boyfriend knocked up right before we got together? Yeah, I know Ann,” she scoffed.

“Yes,” Leslie nodded. “Do you know how I found out?”

April shook her head, tired of answering questions.

Leslie threw down a tabloid magazine on her desk. The cover was a photo of Andy and April hurrying hand in hand through the airport, along with a brief article about Andy, his soon-to-be child, and the “April and ex-girlfriend love triangle” at the center of it all.

“Wow,” April shook her head. “Good thing you rely on the tabloids for the truth.”

“April,” Leslie looked beside herself. “Ann is my best friend, and she already asked me to be the godmother of her baby. You're my best worker, and I love you like a daughter—“

“Ew,” April rolled her eyes.

“—but you’re in a relationship with Andy now, and this could get complicated.”

“How so?”

“What happens if this doesn’t work out with the two of you?” Leslie asked. “What happens if you break up, and then you work for me, and I’m always around Ann and the baby—“

“We’re not going to break up,” April said quickly. “Okay? Andy and I are just fine. I don’t care that he’s having a baby with stupid Ann. We’ve been over it a million times. We’ve got it all worked out. I—don’t—care,” she stressed it.

“You say that now, but I’m only trying to look out for you.”

“Really?” April stood up. “Because it sounds to me like you want Andy and Ann to get back together.”

“That’s not what I’m saying,” Leslie said hurriedly. “I’m just saying that I wish I’d known about you and Andy, that’s all. I wish I knew, because I don’t want this to make things weird for you and for Ann.”

“Always about Ann,” April made for the door. “Listen, I get it. You don’t want your best friend to have to see me all the time in case it makes things weird for _her,_ not me.”

“No! April, wait,” Leslie stood. “I’m just saying…I had no idea you two were together now. I wish I’d known, but as long as you’re okay with everything—“

“Leslie,” April sighed. “Can I ever _really_ be okay with this? I don’t have a choice, do I? I love Andy, and that’s all that matters. He’s most important to me, so I’m okay with it. There’s no other option.”

She left, and closed the door behind her.

 

It took a couple of days, and April had finally moved everything out of Orin’s place and into Andy’s. Honestly, April was glad to be moving. Orin was great, but he was always accidentally locking himself out of the house in the middle of the night, and she got sick of it real fast.

Andy was overjoyed about it all. He was recovering wonderfully, gaining back some muscle tone where he needed it, and April couldn’t have been happier about that. Their mornings were amazing, second only to their nights. She was late for work more often than not, whether it be a long “wake up” or an extended shower. She’d long for the day to end, only so she could come home to Andy waiting excitedly for her return.

Occasionally, paparazzi would hound her outside of City Hall, but she became pretty good at sneaking in though special entrances. Mostly they would ask about Andy, but she ignored them all the same. One particularly frustrating time, one of the tabloids came out with a photo of her in a loose-fitting blouse, blaring the headline _“Baby #2 for Rocker Dwyer and How His Ex is Coping”_ which nearly drove April nuts, until she had to scream at them that she wasn’t pregnant, along with a few other choice expletives.

She caught a glimpse of Ann one afternoon while on her way back from lunch in the courtyard. The nurse was absolutely huge…April was shocked she could even walk. She didn’t approach her, but waited for her to leave before returning to the Parks office. Sure enough, Ann had come from lunch with Leslie.

“Her due date was yesterday,” April overheard Leslie telling Donna at the coffee pot. “Seriously, I’m losing my mind waiting.”

“Does Ann have any help at home?” Donna asked in hushed tones. “I mean, is she seeing anyone right now?”

“She’s been dating a bit here and there,” Leslie replied, trying to keep her voice low. “But she’s mostly focused on the baby right now. Her mother came down from Michigan yesterday to lend a hand, and I’m over there when I can. That guy Mark she’d been seeing a few months ago got weirded out by everything, so they broke up.”

“You don’t have to whisper, you know,” April said loudly, causing the two women to turn their heads. “I can hear you just fine. I’m a big girl, I can take it.”

“Oh, we just—“ Leslie looked embarrassed. “Sorry.”

 

“Andy,” April mumbled, her lips warm against his collarbone as they lay in bed that same evening.

“Yeah babe?”

“Can we just go to City Hall and get a marriage license tomorrow? Just get it done?”

Andy shifted, craning his neck to look at her. “You don’t want to have anyone there? Don’t you want a wedding or anything?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I just want to marry you. That’s it.”

“Your wish is my command,” he grinned. “Tomorrow we’ll go. Absolutely,” he hugged her tightly, suppressing a laugh. “Oh my God, we’re getting married tomorrow!”

“Yeah,” April kissed him softly. “I can’t wait.”

That had been the plan, anyway. If it weren’t for Ann calling in the middle of the night telling Andy she’d gone into labor…maybe they just might have been able to go through with it.


	19. Waiting It Out

Andy felt like he was going to be sick. He literally felt like he was going to throw up as he hurriedly got dressed at three in the morning, stumbling around in the dark of his bedroom while April did the same beside him. He couldn’t find his sneakers, he couldn’t find his keys. It was as though he had no idea where he was.

April was more level-headed than him, somehow. She was calmer as she dressed. She comforted him in every way she knew how. With her hands on his shoulders, he felt the nerves slow and his head got clearer. 

“Andy,” she moved her hands up, grasping his cheeks. “It’s going to be okay. I promise you, it’s going to be okay.”

He could only nod. He had to trust her words, because without them he was doomed.

 

April drove them to St. Joseph’s Medical Center. All was quiet in the night, the only action coming from the buzzing of patients in the emergency room. Ann must have let the staff know Andy was on his way, because no one was surprised to see the lead singer of Mouse Rat walk through the doors, asking directions to where he needed to be.

April walked along beside him, holding his hand tightly. Every time he glanced at her, she looked the same. Pale, like he was, but with a steely expression he only wished he had. He knew he looked like a nervous wreck, because that’s exactly what he was.

The nurse stopped them at a certain point, right before a set of double doors with the tiniest pane of glass in them. A sign in front read “Family Only - No Visitors.”

“Go,” April kissed his cheek. “I’ll be in the waiting room.”

“I can’t,” he shook his head. “I—I don’t think Ann wants me there—“

“She said it was fine if you wanted to,” the nurse told him. “You need to let me know now, though. I need to get back in there.”

“Go Andy,” April said again. “I’ll be fine.”

He didn’t want to. It didn’t feel right. He held tight to her hand and shook his head.

“I’m not going in,” he said. “I’m gonna wait out here. If there’s an emergency, come find me. But I’m gonna wait with my fiancé.”

The nurse shrugged and disappeared through the doors. Andy turned to April and pulled her into a hug.

“Thank you so much for being here,” he whispered, his chin resting at the top of her head. “I’m s—“

“If you apologize one more time,” she warned, though she was still smiling. _“I’ll_ go in that room and _you_ can wait out here.”

“Got it,” he chuckled. “C’mon…” He led her to the small waiting room just down the hall, where they took a seat on a large couch.

April sat in his lap, resting against his shoulder. It was there that they waited, mostly silent, while Andy tried to imagine all the ways his life was about to change.

 

On the outside, April tried her best to remain calm. She kept a straight face, she smiled at Andy whenever he looked at her. She tried to encourage him to be positive, to think about how amazing a father he was going to be, how everything was going to be okay.

On the inside, she was falling apart.

They were supposed to get married today. They were supposed to go to the stupid fourth floor of stupid City Hall and sign a stupid piece of paper that would consider them married. Bonded for life legally. She would be April Ludgate-Dwyer, or whatever, and a part of her was really, really looking forward to that.

Of course, they still could. They still _would._ But she couldn’t help but worry that he was going to change his mind once he saw his daughter. What if he took one look at this baby and didn’t want to be with her anymore? What if he decided to get back with Ann because it was the “right” thing to do? Was that what Leslie was getting at the other day?

_No, that was dumb. He would never._

Still, she was scared. They’d been sitting there for the better part of four hours now, April occasionally dozing off in his lap with her head resting against his neck. Andy hadn’t slept, even though she told him to try and rest while he could. She knew labor could last a while, but she had no idea it would take this long.

“Did Ann let you pick a name, or does she already have one?” April asked quietly, trying to break the silence.

“Nah,” Andy shook his head. “She probably already has one. I didn’t ask.”

“If the name sucks, you have a right to let her know,” April pointed out.

“I know,” Andy tried to laugh, but it sounded like a nervous groan.

More minutes ticked by. April wondered why no other families were around, until another nurse informed them that they’d made this particular room private because of the attention Andy would draw. For the first time since she’d met him, April was grateful of his celebrity status.

“Hey,” she said, tapping his elbow.

“What’s up?”

April took a breath. “I’ve been thinking about that other question you asked me the other day.”

“What one?” Andy looked confused.

“About whether or not I wanted kids.”

She felt him sit up a little straighter, his grip on her legs tightening slightly. “Oh, okay,” he said.

“I didn't think I ever wanted kids before…but then I met you.”

“So,” Andy took a deep breath. “You mean…”

“I mean, yeah, I want to have a kid with you. Someday, anyway, then the baby can have a sibling, which would be kinda awesome.”

Andy smiled, kissing her head. “That’s the best thing I think I’ve heard in a long time. That sounds amazing, April.”

“Yeah,” she nodded against him. “It will be.”

“I’ve just gotta see if I’m even a good enough dad the first time around. Who knows, I might just be terrible at it…”

“Andy, that’s the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever—“

A nurse entered the waiting room, and the both of them stopped in their tracks. April slowly slid off Andy’s lap and sat beside him, gripping his shaking hand.

“Ready to meet your daughter?” the woman asked, smiling. “She’s beautiful.”

Andy was visibly trembling. They stood up together, April maintaining a tight grip on his hand the entire time. She turned him toward her, giving him the best smile she could.

“Listen to me,” she whispered, so only he could hear. “You’re going to be fine.” She reached up, curling her hands in his hair and rubbing her thumbs against his ears. “I love you, okay? You’re going to be perfect.”

Andy nodded frantically. “I love you too.”

April stood on her toes and kissed him, lingering there against his lips before she broke away and let go of his hands.

Slowly, Andy turned to follow the nurse through the double doors.


	20. The Other Half

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since I updated this one, but the story's not over yet! Thanks so much for sticking around! :D

Waiting for Andy to return felt like the longest wait of her life. April paced the room, occasionally checking her phone. At one point, Leslie burst through another set of doors, frantic-looking and carrying a huge bunch of mylar balloons in one hand a large bouquet of pink and white flowers in the other. When she saw April, she hurried over.

“April!” she was panting. “Did it happen? What’s going on? Where’s Andy? Did I miss anything?”

“God Leslie,” April shook her head. “Take a seat and calm down for a minute.”

The blonde woman nodded, catching her breath for a moment before looking toward the double doors Andy had gone through. “So,” she took a sip from a water bottle in her purse and sighed, much calmer now. “What’s going on?”

“Ann had the baby,” April said simply. “Andy went in there with her like half an hour ago.”

“Oh!” Leslie smiled. “That’s wonderful! Ann called me hours ago when she went into labor and I hurried over here from Indianapolis—“

“Why were you in Indianapolis?” April asked, narrowing her eyes. “Are you visiting that guy Ben again or whatever his name is? I told you I don’t think he's right for you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Leslie shook her head. “I need to—excuse me!” she called, stopping a passing nurse by frantically waving her arms. “I’m here to see the Perkins baby. Can I go in there now?”

The nurse looked a little affronted at being interrupted, but looked toward the doors and back to Leslie. 

“Right now it’s just the mother and father,” she said. “I’ll come get you when I get the okay from them to let guests come in.”

“I’m her godmother—“ Leslie started to object.

_The mother and father…_ Hearing those words stung more than April cared to admit.

“Leslie,” April put a hand on her shoulder, and that seemed to calm her down. “I’ll wait with you. It’s fine.”

“Aren’t you going to come in too?” Leslie asked. “I’m sure Andy will want you to meet the baby.”

April bit her lip. She honestly didn’t want to. “I don't think so. I’m just here to support Andy.” 

Without waiting for a response, she sat back down and checked her phone. It wasn’t like she was expecting anyone to text her or anything, but she wanted to look busy. She could tell Leslie was still staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

“April, did you want to talk about—“

“No.”

“Okay,” Leslie nodded. “Well, I’ll just wait here with you.”

Leslie had barely taken a seat when Andy reappeared. April stood up immediately, her heart thumping. He looked totally speechless, wide-eyed and a little shellshocked. Yet he was smiling. Immediately he closed the distance between himself and April and pulled her into him.

“Hey,” she whispered, holding him tight. “Are you…um, is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded, taking a deep, steadying breath. His hands rested on her sides like comforting warm weights. “Everything is fine. She’s perfect. She’s so tiny.”

“Can I go in, Andy?” Leslie asked gently, as though she was too afraid to interrupt.

“Yeah, of course,” he grinned. April could tell how proud he was. 

Leslie smiled and hurried through the doors. Andy took advantage of their moment alone and kissed April, a quick, soft touch on the lips.

“You should get back in there,” she said softly, once they broke apart.

“Will you come with me?” he asked, although from the look on his face, she figured he already knew the answer.

“I…can’t,” she said truthfully. “Maybe another time. I just can’t right now.”

Andy nodded, accepting her answer. His hands found hers, and together they stood silent, until April gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“Go back in,” she said again. “You’re a dad and you need to bond with your kid, or whatever.”

“But—“

“Andy, please,” she said. “don’t worry about me.”

He never forced her to do anything. She wished she could give him this, but coming to the hospital with him was enough. It took all her strength and emotional give to do that simple task, and this was a whole other thing.

“I’m gonna head home, okay?” she let go of his hands and shouldered her bag. “You take as long as you need. I’ll call a cab.”

Andy shook his head immediately. “What? No, you’re not taking a cab,” he dug out his keys and handed them to her. “I’ll ride with Leslie. Take the car, okay? Will you come back later?”

“Sure,” April lied. She gave him a tiny smile and turned to leave. At the last minute, she remembered what she needed to ask him.

“What’s her name?”

“Ella,” Andy smiled. “Ella May Perkins.”

“Pretty,” she nodded.

April meant it, because it truly was a nice name. She had no idea how she could be so happy for him and at the same time feel like her chest was being crushed under a truck.

 

She cried hard that day, harder than she had since she found out about Ann and the baby all those months ago. It was much easier having Andy out of the house when she did, because she was free to curl up in his—their—bed and not have him staring, worrying, feeling sorry that he was the one who caused this.

She didn’t eat that afternoon. Hunger avoided her like she was avoiding going back to that hospital. She refused to go back and see Ann there with Andy and their baby. It hurt too much.

After what seemed like hours, Andy finally returned. She could hear his clumsy, heavy footsteps entering through the door, and the sound of a car driving off after he said goodbye to Leslie. She peered at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost evening, and she hadn’t slept or eaten since they went to bed the night before.

“April?”

She heard the creak of the door opening, and Andy must have peeked inside. She wasn’t facing the him. In fact, the covers were pulled up to her ears.

“You okay?” he asked. She could hear the clunk of his sneakers hitting the floor and the mattress shifting, his weight weighing it down as he slid in beside her. “You never came back,” he whispered, his hand on her hip. “I called your phone a couple times. Why didn’t you answer me?”

“Andy,” she sighed, turning to face him. “I couldn’t, okay?”

“Um…” he stopped, and April could practically hear his brain whirring, trying to think of something to say. “I really wanted you to meet her.” He sounded hurt but he disguised it well, probably for her sake.

“I will meet her,” she assured him. “Not today though, okay? I couldn’t.”

“Okay, that’s totally fine.” He slid his arm over her side until he could reach her hand and rested his chin on her shoulder. “Have you been in bed…all day?”

She nodded.

“Babe,” he sighed. “You need to eat something.”

“I don’t want to. I’m not hungry.”

“Okay,” he whispered. “That’s—“ he yawned. “that’s fine. Hang on.” He detached from her only to reach around and take his shirt off, tossing it to the floor before taking his previous position. “I think we both need to get some sleep.”

“You sure it’s okay if you’re here and not back at the hospital with your baby?”

“Leslie’s going back there and Ann’s mom is there now too,” he said. “You’re the other half of my life, y’know.”

“Tell me truthfully Andy,” she said. “Is it as amazing as you imagined? Seeing her for the first time?”

“Well,” he took a deep breath, breathing out slowly. “it is,” he nodded. “It’s pretty amazing.”

April didn't say anything else, but the feeling of him there behind her and the fact that he wasn’t at the hospital with Ann…it made her selfishly happier.


	21. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April still hasn't met Andy's newborn daughter. She keeps putting it off, until Andy worries that there's something more to her reluctance than she'd like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the ever-amazing meet-me-onthe-equinox on tumblr! :D  
> Prompt: _"But you hardly know her."_

It had been three weeks since Ella was born.

April woke that morning and Andy was already gone. She pulled the covers up, losing herself within the down comforter he’d bought especially for her because she was always so cold. In fact, he’d bought all new sheets, going on and on about how they were starting over, and he wanted the house to feel like “theirs” as opposed to his. April still wasn’t sure how she felt about that, but so far it was working out.

She checked her phone to see if he’d called or left a message, but there was nothing. She wasn’t entirely surprised. She knew where he was. Ann needed all the help she could get and Andy refused to be an absentee parent. So, while Ann caught up on errands or housework or just flat out needed a nap, Andy would watch Ella. He’d been doing this every single day since he’d become a father.

Mouse Rat’s tour was postponed for two months. The band wasn’t entirely thrilled about it, but Andy wanted time off to bond with his new daughter. April didn’t blame him, of course. It made sense. She just wished he wasn’t gone so much. Then she felt selfish, which messed with her head and made her miserable for the rest of the day. It was a vicious cycle.

The strangest part was that she still hadn’t met the newborn. It wasn’t due to Andy refusing to introduce them. In fact, he’d been dying for April to meet her. Hell, it wasn’t even like Ann was against it. Her nursery was all ready in the spare room upstairs, but it was still unused. April just wasn’t ready. She still couldn’t look that tiny little thing in the eye knowing where she came from…who she came from…and she honestly didn’t know when she would be.

The minutes passed by. April thought about trying to rest a little longer, but she actually had a real job to get to. Andy wouldn’t be back until around noon, anyway. Eventually she knew she had to get up. She stood, stretched, Andy’s huge t-shirt falling down past her hips, and shuffled toward the hallway on lazy, tired feet.

On the counter downstairs next to a pot of hot coffee, a dish was covered in tin foil. In Andy’s handwriting was a note.

_“Morning babe—got up early and picked up your favorite. You looked so beautiful I didn’t want to wake you… See you tonight. Love you!” Andy_

She smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee before uncovering the dish of french toast and bacon. Yeah, this was definitely nice…but she’d still rather wake up to Andy’s stupid grin than a plate of breakfast food.

 

April arrived home late that afternoon. Animal Control was going through some changes to its computer system, and being Deputy Director meant that she needed to stay until the entire process was complete. She was exhausted by the time she turned the key in the lock and staggered into the house.

Andy was asleep in the living room, his head lolled back on the couch with the remote slipping from his hand. April watched him for a moment, a smile on her lips as she dropped her bag on the floor and collapsed onto the other end of the couch. The light shift in weight was enough to wake him.

“Oh hey,” he yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Babe, when did you get home?”

“Just now,” she said curling up against his side. “Had to stay late.”

“Yeah,” he yawned again. “Ugh, I’m sorry…I fell asleep.”

“It’s fine,” she whispered, rubbing her eyes. “I know you’re tired.”

“You hungry?” he asked. “There’s some pizza in the kitchen…”

“No,” she shook her head. “I just wanna sleep, to be honest.” She literally wanted to go to bed and forget all about the day.

“Oh yeah?” a mischievous grin spread across Andy’s face as he shifted them, pulling her on top of him and into his lap. Then, with a strong hand resting on the back of her neck, he pulled her in for a kiss.

Tired as she was, it felt amazing to be held like this. She opened her mouth for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Andy kissed down her jaw, slow and delicately. All the while his hands traveled to her blouse, quickly popping open the buttons one by one as his lips left gentle nips along her skin. 

April groaned. She wanted nothing more than to give in to her body’s need for him, but something didn’t feel right. With all the strength of will she had, she pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Andy looked at her, slightly hurt.

“Nothing,” she sighed. “It’s nothing…”

“Oh, um…okay,” he looked at the ground. “I just thought, y’know… It’s been a while.”

“It’s not you, okay?” April slid off his lap and back into her previous spot. “It’s just…I told you, I’m tired.”

Andy looked confused. “You’ve been like this for weeks, though,” he mumbled sadly. “I know you’re not tired all day, April.”

Sometimes she wished he understood things a little better. Andy certainly wasn’t an idiot, but sometimes he could be so clueless.

“Andy,” she said, the words suddenly tumbling out all at once, “you’ve been gone every single day since your daughter was born. You leave in the morning and then I leave for work, and I don’t see you until I come home. I’m not saying you shouldn’t be spending time with your kid, because frankly that’s amazing that you care so much. But I miss you, okay? I feel like you’re never around, and I’m—“ she took a deep breath. Andy stared at her, not saying a word. “I’m fucking lonely, okay? I mean, I get that I’m always going to be number two in your life. I _get_ that. I just wish things were different.”

“April,” he said, his eyes never leaving hers. “I’ve been trying to get you to meet her since day one.”

“I know,” she said. “I know, Andy.”

“You barely know her aside from the pictures I’ve shown you,” he said. “I haven’t brought her here because you keep telling me you’re not ready.”

“Andy—“

“I mean,” his eyes were wet now, and April felt shitty for making him get this way in the first place. “D’you want me to stay home in the morning? I will. I’ll—I’ll just go later, y’know? Ann won’t care, and Ella is so small she probably doesn’t even remember me anyway…” He stared at her with the saddest eyes she’d ever seen.

Now she felt shitty _and_ selfish. It sucked no matter how you looked at it. He didn’t ask for this situation any more than she did. Who was she to fault him for actually loving his child?

She also knew there was something deeper going on here. Something that took her a little while to notice, but once she put the pieces together it all made perfect sense. He was afraid she would leave him again, and he was doing everything he could to make her stay. Even if it meant spending less time with his kid.

“Andy, no,” she sighed, taking both his hands in hers. “No, no, no, babe…I’m sorry. I don’t want you to stop visiting your kid. I _never_ want that.”

He looked up at her slowly, his eyes red and defeated-looking. “Why won’t you meet her?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“I will.” April leaned forward and kissed him, wiping his tears away with her thumb. “I promise. I will.” She snaked her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder.

After a while, Andy pulled her back into his lap. This time, she moved willingly.

“You’re never number two,” he said softly, leaning his forehead against hers. “You’re my priority, April, and—“

She silenced him with a kiss. Her hands automatically went to his belt, fumbling with the buckle. For a moment, Andy seemed like he was picking up on her cue, but when he gently gripped her wrists, he slowly pulled her hands away and held them in place.

“Andy—“

“I need you to listen to me,” he said, seriously. “It’s important.”

“Okay,” she rolled her lips, taking a breath.

“You are my priority,” he said slowly. “You are my number one.”

“Andy,” she gave a small smile. “It’s okay.” She didn’t need him to explain. This was enough. _He_ was enough.

“I love you so much,” he said, wrapping his arms around her. “You just…you don’t know how much I need you in my life.”

“I love you too,” she buried herself in his hug. “And yeah, I kinda have an idea. I need you too.”

They sat in silence for a while, simply listening to the other’s breathing. Eventually, Andy gripped her around her thighs and April felt him shift, before he stood and carried her back to their room. They didn’t do anything more than curl up together and hold each other until they drifted off, and honestly that night was one of the best sleeps April had had in weeks.

 

“You sure about this?”

Andy was staring at her. April sat on the couch, her hands firmly planted in her lap. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, and she could feel a distinct trail of sweat making its way down her back. It was now or never, and she’d already come this far.

“Yes,” she nodded.

Andy smiled before disappearing into the hallway by the front door. April could hear him talking softly, his voice high and squeaky and totally unnatural while he fumbled with something on the floor. When he returned, he was carrying a tiny little thing of a baby in his arms.

April inhaled sharply. She watched him walk over slowly, carefully, each step deliberate. He was a clumsy guy by nature, so seeing him this graceful was almost off-putting. Then he was bending down in front of her, presenting the little creature in his arms to her with so much pride that she couldn’t help but smile in return.

Ella May Perkins was tiny in person. She had a tuft of black hair on her head, spiky and feather soft. Her little fists were clenched, her eyes closed tight as she squirmed in her father’s arms. She looked very much like Ann, but there was something about her expression that was entirely Andy, and it filled April with a surprising jolt of happiness.

“April, this is Ella,” Andy said softly. “Ellie-bear, this is April.”

April felt a lump forming in her throat that had nothing to do with sadness. Slowly, she reached out and grasped the little girl’s tiny, pink fist. She’d never felt skin so soft in all her life. Ella yawned wide, sticking out her tongue as her mouth closed, and April actually giggled.

“She’s beautiful Andy,” she said, still holding Ella’s closed fist.

“Do you want to hold her?”

April looked up quickly. She hadn’t held a baby in…well, forever, really. “I…I don’t know…”

“It’s totally fine if you don’t want to,” Andy said quickly.

April saw the gleam in his eyes. That look of hope and joy and pure happiness. She knew how much he’d been looking forward to this moment, and if she was completely honest with herself, it wasn’t nearly as frightening as she thought it would be. There was no way she would turn him down. She held her arms out, trying not to shake.

Andy placed Ella in the crook of April’s left arm. At first it was hard to believe she was holding anything at all, she was so light. Slowly, April pulled her arms in closer to her chest, her eyes fixed on the newborn. Almost as though she sensed the change, Ella opened her eyes and looked up at April. Clear, green eyes that were full of joy…Andy’s eyes.

“H-hi,” April’s voice cracked a little, and she swallowed before clearing her throat. “Hi there, nice to finally meet you, little girl,” she smiled.

Andy watched her with what was possibly the most loving expression she’d ever seen. His eyes never left the two most important girls in his life, and for the first time, April was okay with the knowledge that she had to share his affections. If it was for this beautiful baby, then it was worth it.

“My God, Andy,” April breathed. “She’s perfect.”


	22. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the last chapter. I can't believe this fic started as a simple "date gone wrong" prompt and evolved into this huge AU. Thank you so much to everyone who inspired me to keep going with your comments, praise, and shares. You all made this happen, so thank you. <3

“Andy,” April mumbled, grasping his arm for dear life as he led her, blindfolded, out of the car. “I hate this right now. You know I don’t like surprises—“

“No, babe,” Andy said, guiding her ever so carefully. “I promise, it’ll be off in a minute.”

“What the hell is happening?” she asked, a little amused, a little more concerned.

“You’ll see!” The glee in his voice was obvious.

April had been confused since the morning. She woke up in bed, alone. Andy was gone, and his spot was cool, as though he’d gotten up hours ago. After a quick search of the large house, she’d found him down in his basement, strumming his guitar and talking to himself. He’d looked up at her like she’d walked in on something private, and quickly ushered her upstairs and played it off like everything was normal.

Now, as they drove home from a fancy dinner in Eagleton, he’d driven though a neighborhood she’d never been in before and pulled over in a random spot. It was there that he asked her to put on the blindfold before they drove any further, and after a little back and forth and initial resistance, she’d finally agreed.

Needless to say, she was perplexed. Andy wasn’t good at surprises. Somehow he always ended up spoiling it before the grand unveiling.

“Andy,” she sighed. “What are we doing?” She could feel her feet hitting an alternating path of hard stone and grass, and they’d walked a nearly a minute before he stopped her and gently turned her body around to face the opposite way.

“Okay,” he said, and she could practically hear his smile though the blindfold. “You ready?”

“Yes…”

Carefully, Andy removed the blindfold. He held her shoulders preventing her from turning around just yet. In front of her was a spiraling driveway, curving downward ever so slightly before hitting the paved sidewalk and the street below. A tall, black iron fence was open where the car had driven in.

“Here we go,” Andy said, and slowly, he turned her around.

In front of them was a giant house, even bigger than the one Andy currently owned. It was white, with a dark gray roof, three stories high. Beautiful, detailed shrubs were growing on either side of the steps leading up to the front door and a closed-in porch that wrapped around the side. The walkway dipped around the front and curved under an archway to the backyard, which was filled with trees of all different types you’d typically find in the woods of Pawnee. Further back, April could just make out the crystalline water of an in-ground swimming pool.

April realized her mouth was open. She turned to Andy, who was staring at her nervously.

“Andy?” she asked. “What—where are we?”

“Home,” he said softly. “You like it?”

He bought a house. He bought _them_ a house.

“You—“

“Before you say anything,” he cut in quickly. “I want you to know we don’t have to do this. It’s totally up to you.” His words were tumbling out of him quickly. “I’m sorry I did this without talking to you first, but I wanted it to be a surprise and I knew you’d tell me the house we already have is fine, but—“

“Andy,” she cut in, putting her hand over his mouth. “Stop,” she chuckled. “Breathe.”

Andy took a deep breath. “I just wanted us to start over the right way,” he said softly. “The house I have now is great. But it was the house I had before I knew you. It was the house I bought when I was with Ann, and that was a different me.” He took both her hands in his, and squeezed them. “I love you, April Ludgate. I wanted something that could be ours, and I think this is it.”

April stared at him, almost at a loss for words… _almost._ “I love you,” she said, rolling her lips, before pulling him in for a kiss. “I love this.” She turned to look at the house again. “Thank you.”

“You want to see inside?” Andy’s eyes were bright and eager.

“Duh,” she said, smiling.

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. There were so many rooms, far more than April had ever been used to. Two living rooms, a dining room, a huge kitchen, four bathrooms, and five bedrooms, plus a few more little spaces that she had no idea what they were going to do with. Plus, there was a completely furnished basement ready for Andy to record his music in. It was a little big, but it was perfect.

“Andy,” April said, as they held hands on the first floor, facing the beautifully landscaped back yard. “This place is huge. Don’t get me wrong, it’s awesome, but…why are there so many bedrooms upstairs? What are we gonna do with them all?”

“Well,” he scratched his neck and blushed a little. “We have a bedroom for us,” he said, gesturing to he floors above with his hand. “Ella has a bedroom of course. Then we have plenty of space for guests but…y’know, I just…I was thinking about…um…about the future.”

She raised her eyebrows at him. The future…

“We were supposed to go to City Hall and do it right,” he said.

“Andy,” she smiled. “It’s okay.” True, they never had the wedding ceremony they’d wanted, which is to say, a quick ceremony to make it legal and a private celebration after. Then since Ella was born, there’d been no time.

“It’s not okay…so I had to do something about it.”

April watched him struggle to find his wording. He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. “Andy, it’s okay, I was just asking—“

“No,” he shook his head. “Ugh, this is just not how it’s supposed to—just gimme a sec—“

“Babe,” April chuckled, resting a hand on his chest, “it’s okay! What’s the big deal?”

Suddenly, Andy faced her, his face red and sweaty. He slowly lowered himself onto one knee.

“April Ludgate,” Andy said, holding her hands a little too tightly out of nerves. “You’re the most important person in my entire universe. I love you so, so super much…sometimes I don’t know what to do about how crazy I am about you.”

At that, she smiled and nodded for him to go on.

“I want to do this over the right way. Just you and me, just like we wanted,” he smiled. “I just want to spend every minute for the rest of my life with you. Is that cool?”

She nodded again, her eyes getting mistier by the second. She wasn’t supposed to cry. It usually felt weird and unnatural, but for some reason right now it just made sense. “Yes,” she said.

“So, April,” Andy let go of her hands to pull something out of his back pocket. It was a tiny black velvet box. With fumbling hands, he opened it. It was a thin gold band with a black diamond in the center, flanked by two tiny rubies. It was absolutely perfect. “Will you marry me for real this time?”

She stared at him, at a loss for the easiest word in the world but for the life of her, her mouth was dry and she couldn’t seem to make a sound. Even now after all this time, even after the first proposal over a month ago, April had been starting to wonder if it would still happen. In a way, this was never _supposed_ to happen in the first place. She wasn’t supposed to marry anyone. She was supposed to grow old and die alone, with maybe a few dozen cats and dogs to keep her company.

That had been the original plan, anyway. As she learned pretty quickly over the course of a year, plans change.

“Fine,” she finally managed to say, her smile a mile wide.

Andy barely had time to register her response before she jumped into his arms, locked her feet around his waist, and kissed him like the world was ending.


End file.
